Vicious
by illarione
Summary: She was kidnapped to be given to the most dangerous killing machine in the world as an additional reward of his successful mission.
1. Chapter 1

**"Blue jeans, white shirt. Walked into the room, you know you made my eyes burn."**

**-Blue Jeans, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

I could feel my body landed on something soft few minutes ago, but my eyes were just too fucking heavy to be opened. And my head…geez, I didn't want to talk about my head. It was fucking spinning.

What the hell happened? Was I drunk last night?

I started to open one eyelid. It was dark. Not too dark, but dark enough. Because I could see zillion stars from here. Wait, did I say stars? It was night? How long was I unconscious? A fucking day?

Blinking several times, I opened both eyes.

Wherever I was right now, this room was breathtakingly…beautiful. One of four walls was made by glass. No curtains. No wonder I could see the fucking stars. Hell, was that a sea? What a view.

I darted my eyes around the room, still hadn't lifted my head. There were some couches and a coffee table in middle of the room, a fucking big flat screen television on the wall, some drawers, king-sized bed I slept on…

Where the fuck was I? This sure wasn't my shitty room. Did I have one-night stand? That was impossible. There was no one on the bed except me—hell, no one in this room except me—and I still had my clothes on.

Just before I breathed in relief, I heard the door opened and closed. Then someone walked into the room. When I said someone, it meant a fucking man. Fuck me. This was really getting worse and worse.

My eyes quietly followed his steps. He stopped near a wall made by glass while his back was on me. Thanks to moonlight and starlight, I could see him more clearly. He was tall—maybe about 6 feet 2 inches?—and slender but with some fucking muscles. His hair was so…messy. I wasn't fucking sure about the color. Red? Brown? Reddish-brown? Bronze?

He wore a white shirt—with short sleeves which hugged his fucking biceps and triceps tightly—and a pair of blue jeans. He was even stunning from behind. As if it wasn't enough, he, so fucking slowly, lifted his damn shirt over the head and threw it carelessly to the couch. Sweet Lord, I thought my eyes just got burned. Half of his back was inked permanently by some complicated symbols. A sword wrapped by snake on one side and angel's wings on the other. The rest was mystery.

I had to suppress a gasp as he took off his jeans. And now, his body was only covered by black boxers. Fucking hell, was he trying to kill me? He stood still for a second or two before turned around. Damn, did he catch me staring? No fucking way. He didn't even know I was awake, did he?

If his back alone made my eyes burn, it couldn't compare to what his pecs and abs did to my eyes. I was sure as hell they were fucking burned so hot I thought they would turn to ashes in nanosecond. Holy fucking angels in heaven, his body was just so…spectacular. He definitely worked out often. And some tattoos on his chest? Fuck. Me.

As if he could see me in the dark, his eyes shot to me abruptly. Then he threw me a fucking smirk. I closed my eyes shut almost immediately. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. He couldn't possibly see me.

Right?

Just then, I heard some moves. Footstep. And another. And fucking another. Toward the bed. Toward me.

God, don't let he come near me. Don't let him. Please. Please. Please.

He stopped. But the goddamn goose bumps in my skin told the world he was fucking close enough to reach me. Everything happened so fast. Just a second before I felt the mattress dipped in, I moved as far as I could to the other side of this fucking huge bed. Out of his reach. I looked up only to find he already sat on my then-side of the bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" I spat in venom but regretted it as soon as those words came out of my mouth. Shit, look at him now. He was fucking gorgeous, I mean, fucking angry. Geez, focus! And those eyes were emeralds. Fucking. Focus. Idiot.

Speaking of his eyes, if looks could kill, I would be buried six foot down.

Yeah, I was fucking smart I thought I deserved a fucking gold medal. Instead of begging not to hurt me, I fucking snapped at him. Brilliant, I know.

"Come here." He patted my leaving side, I did the opposite. I shifted further I almost fell off the bed. He narrowed his eyes. Abso-fucking-lutely wasn't quite happy with my second sudden move. What could I say? That was purely an instinct. If he just seemed fucking angry then, I didn't know how to describe him right now. Raged? The main thing was he looked like he was ready to put any bullet in my fucking skull.

Wait, what song should to be played in my fucking funeral anyway?

Helena music video came to mind.

_What's the worst that I could say? Things are better if I stay. So long and goodnight. So long and goodnight._

Perfect. I wanted that song.

"Baby?" He held out his hand and gave me the sweetest yet scariest smile I had ever seen. Everything in him screamed dangerous, hazardous, treacherous, malicious, and vicious. I started to think about Sid Vicious, anything that made me look less scared because psychopath and serial killer loved that shit.

I took a deep breath before scooted an inch closer. And the next thing I knew, he fucking yanked me by the waist. My chin was lifted and his eyes met mine. A devilish grin spread across his lips. God, which one should I choose, fighting or giving in?

He closed our distance as he gripped my waist almost painfully by one hand while the other danced along my jaw.

"Watch your fucking little mouth." He growled lowly in my ear. "Hmmm, just like my type, Carlisle knows the best." He fucking whispered against my lips. "So." Kiss. "Fucking." Kiss. "Beautiful."

Then he kissed me so fucking hard I thought I would lose all fucking air in my goddamn lungs.

He might be a psychopath and I probably would be dead, but damn if he wasn't a good kisser.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and took whatever he could take while I was losing battle and touched his tempting sculptured-body. My palms rubbed his fucking back then my claws followed. He hissed and held the back of my neck for deepening the kiss. I couldn't help a smug smile on my lips.

"Excited much?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a sexy smirk after breaking the kiss. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Look who talks." My hand found its way to rub his goddamn hard cock. Man, that was fucking huge. He let out a low groan. This caught him off guard, so I easily freed myself from his grasp and fucking ran to the closest door. Open, close, lock.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Your hands are on my hips. Your name is on my lips. Over, over again, like my only prayer."**

**-Burning Desire, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

What did I get myself into?

How could my life become more fucked up?

I closed my eyes and let everything sink in. The calmness just lasted for five seconds because after that, I heard that psycho banged the fucking door like he was ready to tear down the entire building.

Sweet Lord.

I got a look of my surroundings, hoped there was a way out. No fucking luck. There was no window in this fucking luxurious bathroom—the bathroom alone was a lot bigger than my shitty bedroom—except a wall made by glass could be called a window. I was fucking trapped. Where the fuck was I? When I looked through the glass wall, the view that I got was sky and sea and stars and moon. I would be so fucking delighted if the situation was different.

Until now, I could only conclude that I was at the fucking mansion owned by either psychopath or serial killer in some island only God knows where. I sat on an antique fainting couch in the middle of the bathroom, thinking what I was going to do next.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Holy heaven and all of angels…

"What the fuck are you doing there?!" He yelled between knocks, obviously fucking furious.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here?! I'm taking a fucking shower!" I yelled back and he stopped whatever he was fucking doing immediately, indeed a little taken back. What? I would end dead anyway. Maybe if I was pushing his buttons, he would kill me painlessly real quick? I fucking wished.

I got up and walked to the door when I heard no sound. He didn't pass out, did he? Shit, what if I made everything worse? What if he was preparing the most painful murder in the history because I angered him even more? God, why did I have the guts to say those word in the first place? Yeah, because I was really motherfucking genius, that's why.

"Baby," he whispered deadly, sending goose bumps all over my skin. "I don't like to repeat my words, but perhaps I can make you an exception. So, fucking listen, okay?" I nodded even though I fucking knew he couldn't see. "Watch. Your. Fucking. Little. Mouth." And then I was fucking trembling. I, never in my entire existence, felt fear this intense. Although his tone was goddamn smooth, his warning was as clear as fucking crystal. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt me so fucking badly if I kept fucking with his head.

I winced as I heard another door opened and slammed close. Then a minute later there were some vague sounds of something crashed. I walked toward the biggest mirror I had ever seen for taking a look of myself. I gasped loudly. Goodness, I was such a mess. My long platinum blonde dyed-hair looked like a fucking bird nest. Detroit Tigers jersey and distressed denim shorts that I had on were so rumpled. Wait, I remembered wearing them after my shift at Black's on, what, Wednesday? I sniffed myself and… yacks, I was fucking stinking. My goodness, what day it was?

Okay, I had to take a real shower then. After an hour or so I began to think about this fucked up situation again. I was definitely fucking kidnapped. But, for what? Being some sex slave or something? I cringed instantly. So, I would be raped, tortured, and in the end, what, killed? Yeah, psychopath and serial killer did those a lot and that guy was either one of them or both of them.

I was pacing behind the sinks, biting my nail in process. What the fuck could I do now? And just like that, my fucking stomach growled loudly. What a goddamn answer, tummy.

"Are you fucking done? It's been hours." I heard he yelled, but not as furious as before. I thought I was too wrapped up with my mind so I didn't know he had entered the room again.

I huffed. I mean, seriously?

"I'm fucking starving. Do you have some food?"

What? I couldn't do anything with empty stomach.

"Come out." He fucking smirked. Ass.

I grabbed a fancy robe written LV on its left chest. No fucking way in hell I put those stunk clothes back on. I had no trace of fear on my face, as if there was no drama going on before this. Unlocked the door, I came out of the bathroom only to find him sitting like a fucking king on the couch. Cigarette danced between his fingers, smoke played between his lips. Hmm, who was in the good mood now? He had managed his fury, I see.

When I got closer, I realized his hair was messier than ever, sticking in every direction, like it had been raked for hours. His eyes roamed over my body shamelessly as I took a seat beside him. Not that I wanted to sit next to him, but those food were on the side of table where the couch he was sitting on lied.

I grabbed the food hungrily and busied chewing for the next five minutes. No one said a fucking word, but I could feel him watching me intently. His Adam's apple bobbed wildly every time my tongue licking my lips.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Shit, I had to learn to control my fucking mouth when I was around him. He hardened slightly and his emerald eyes were getting darker and darker. He took a long drag, trying to calm himself. His eyes never left mine. Then that psycho innocently exhaled the smoke on my face. I was surprised that I didn't even flinch.

"No."

"Is there any poison in my food?" I joked lamely, tilting my head a little. But his answer was so goddamn serious.

"Poison? Not my style. I'm more creative than that. Killing is an art." Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Don't cower. Don't cower. Don't cower. Don't make him enjoy this more. He was staring at my eyes, searching for some fear. I knew he didn't find any.

He crashed his cigarette on the top of my food, told me wordlessly I was so done eating. In a second, he grabbed my waist and pulled me on his fucking lap. His lips crashed mine faster than I could say what the hell. He kissed me roughly, hungrily, angrily. His hands yanked my robe so hard I thought it would be torn. That was, what, eight hundreds dollar? I could feel his patience became thinner and thinner. Finally the poor robe fell to the floor.

His eyes turned so fucking darkest as he was staring at my exposed naked body lustfully. He pushed my hair over my shoulder. His pupils dilated when he found my left nipple pierced. Then he sucked it hard, made me moan out loud. His hands squeezed my ass cheeks and pulled me even closer. I was grinding his erection against my wet core, seeking for some frictions. He kept attacking me. Lick, suck, and bite on repeat. Neck, shoulders, tits, nipples, his marks were all over my skin.

I couldn't take it anymore. My pussy was so fucking wet. I was so fucking ready. But there was no fucking way I begged for his cock. My left hand clung onto his shoulder while my right hand trailed down to the promise land. I rubbed my folds, teased my clit, and dipped a finger inside my center. I moaned while pumped it in and out. My claws scraped his shoulder blade.

"Shit, baby, are you touching yourself?" He asked huskily as he leaned back to take a better look. I didn't bother to answer and added another finger deep into my cunt. Of course he had to ruin everything by pulling out my fingers, grabbing my wrists, and locking them behind my back. I looked up at him, cheeks flushed, fury written all over my face.

"What the fuck, asshole?!" I could tell he didn't like my choice of words. I didn't care. He was angry? So be it.

"This is mine." He cupped my pussy roughly, making me gasp in surprise. "Don't you dare touching it without my permission. Is that clear?" He whispered harshly against my temple. Fuck if I wasn't getting hotter.

"Crystal, master." I joked seductively. He let out an animalistic groan. "Can I finger-fuck it now?" I asked sweetly while rubbing against his palm. His breathing was heavier, slapping my skin.

"Baby, you're so fucking dangerous." He gripped my ass firmly and stood up, making me wrap my legs around his waist right away. As soon as my back touched the bed, he pulled off his boxers and joined me. "Spread your fucking legs." I did what he said. He opened the drawer and grabbed a condom while my eyes glued to the monstrous cock in front of me. Was he serious? "Wider." He growled hungrily as he rolled it up. I obeyed him although I was itched for some frictions. Suddenly, before I knew, he pushed deep into my pussy in one stroke. So hard I thought I would crumble.

"Ah… God!" He rammed into me like a maniac, sucking and biting my neck violently. No waiting for adapting at all. I dug my nails onto his back for dear life while he was pounding into me mercilessly.

"Fuck." He gritted teeth, gripped my hips so painfully I knew they would leave bruises in the morning. "So." Thrust. "Fucking." Thrust. "Tight." Thrust.

"Shhhit." I arched my back, meeting his thrusts. We were so sweaty and needy and horny. Sliding in and out, in and out, in and out, thrust and thrust and thrust, deeper, harder, faster, we fucked like there was no tomorrow. He sucked my pierced nipple as he pushed his fucking huge dick even deeper, hit the spot I didn't know exist. I couldn't hold a whimper.

"You like it, baby? Harder?" He hissed savagely. Lifted my hips when he pushed down, gripped them tighter, fucked me impossibly harder. Our skin was slapping loudly and our breathing was getting heavier than ever.

"Dammitdammitdammit."

"Fuck, baby. I know you won't disappoint me." He said between thrusts. He was so fucking rough and I couldn't take it more.

"Oh God… I can't… ah… I'm so… AHH!" I came so hard I was sure I blacked out for a minute or two. I tried to catch my breath while he kept going until he found his release. He did. Maybe just ten seconds after mine.

"FUCK!" He collapsed on the top of me. His head was between my breasts, kissing my skin lazily. I started to yawn which he heard because then he looked me in the eyes and said, "We're not done yet."

Shit.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**"It is wro-wrong when I think it's kinda fun when I hit you in the back of the head with a gun?"**

**-Kinda Outta Luck, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Un-fucking-believable.

I mean, how did he get the stamina?

And his cock? Goodness. I swore it was always hard.

He fucked me countless times that night, roughly violently ruthlessly. I was his goddamn prey and he was a wild dangerous predator. So here I was, tired to the core and sore to the bone, like I had never been before. He abused my body thoroughly. But of course, he never found me complaining. Let me tell you, I stopped counting when I got the fifth mind blowing orgasm.

I woke up when the day had shined. Yeah, I was definitely passed out between fucks. I moved a little and damn if there were no aches all over my body. He attacked worse than animal. I wondered if the sound of something broken that I heard a couple hours ago was from this bed or my bone.

He stirred a bit and his hands found its way straight to my ass. "You're awake." He murmured matter-of-factly when he was breathing in my hair. I rolled my eyes as I felt something poke my stomach. Sure, you too. "Mmmmmm." He kissed my neck lazily, sending shiver down my spine. I could feel his smile against my skin. I fucking knew what he would do next. Kiss, lick, suck, bite, always like that.

"Mmmhhhhh…y-you can't…" But he did it anyway.

"Ssshhh…" Guess what? I was turning to cheetah in one night. He smoothed my unruly hair then threw my leg over his waist. One hand held it in place while the other squeezed my ass. I had to bite my lip when he fucking rubbed himself against me. Sweet Lord, I was too fucking tired for another round. How could he not see that? I was fucking drained, seriously. Not that if he cared, he was a psycho-sex-addict-path after all.

"Mmmhhhhh…fu-fucking…ah…stoppp…" I groaned in frustration. He pressed his devilish-grinning lips just above my goddamn hard nipple, ready to mark another flesh.

He abso-fucking-lutely didn't give a damn about my guff because the next words that came out of his mouth were, "Hmmm, you're drenched, baby. So fucking ready."

Yeah, fucker. That bitch always chose your dick over me. Goddamn traitor.

"H-have…to…pee…" I didn't lie.

"You feel good." He said hoarsely.

"P-pee…p-p-leaseee…"

"Yeah?" He wanted me to beg. Asshole.

"Pleaseeeee." I flied straight to bathroom as he loosened his grip, tripping and almost slipping in process. After finishing my business, I stood naked in front of mirror, checking how bad my body became. I was fucking dumfounded, really. No wonder I felt like all of my bones were broken. I mean, for fucks sake, look at these fucking bruises. Three on my tits, two on my neck, one on my shoulder, and…shit, four on my back? He sure as fuck was a goddamn cannibal. But the worst of all was his hands mark on my hips. It stung like a bitch.

I came out of the bathroom. Unwilling to back to 'death' bed, I walked to the glass wall. Sweet Lord, which part of heaven I was in? Now the sun was shining so bright, I could see almost everything. Clear sky, blue sea, beautiful beach with the white sand? Goodness. No fucking way I was in Michigan. This island was just so fucking awesome. I was more than willing to stay.

Wait, what did I say?

You would be dead, silly, remember?

First, he would fuck you and fuck you and fuck you and BAM! You were gone before you could blink.

But where was the torture part?

The sex?

Hell, the sex was amazing. Honestly, his torture kind of turned me on.

Greattttt. And now I was getting wet again.

I turned around to go back to the bed when something caught my eyes. A gun, tucked carelessly in his jeans. How could I not see this before? Oh yeah, I had been busy. The next thing I knew, I was standing behind the couch, eyeing the gun. That was a goddamn Five-seven. What now? I could forget about that Five-seven and go back to bed or I could take that Five-seven and pull the trigger toward him.

Kill before being killed?

I bit my nail and paced a little. It was the only chance to stay alive, but if I failed…shit, if I failed, what would happen to me?

Take it or leave it. Take it or leave it. Take it or leave it.

I took his Five-seven and climbed back to bed, deciding to shoot him in close distance. There was no way he could dodge it, right? Damn, but it was also too risky. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I fucking knew there was no going back after this. He was lying down on his back and had his eyes closed. But I could tell he was aware of my presence because he got this smile playing on his lips when I straddled his stomach, which soon disappeared as he felt the cold gun against his chest, right in the heart. Those icy emeralds greeted me in the most unfriendly way. Jaw stiffened, check. Nostrils flared, check. Lips tightened, check. Definitely fucking angry.

"Baby?" His lips barely moved.

"W-where am I?" Shit, why was my voice shaky? One corner of his mouth curled up cryptically, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Bed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fucking serious." Yeah, that was better.

"Saint-Barthélemy."

"Saint what?"

"Saint-Barthélemy. Most called it St. Barths." I had no goddamn idea about what he said. "Let's say it's somewhere in Caribbean Islands."

Oh.

Wait, what?

I was in the fucking Caribbean Islands?

"Why in the hell can I be here?" I asked to no one then answer myself. "Oh, yeah, you fucking kidnapped me."

"No."

"Like hell." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't. Someone gave you to me as an additional reward." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Reward? What reward? Don't be ridiculous." I spat in disgust.

"For killing some thieves." He caught me off the guard.

"W-what?" He had to be kidding me, right? "You killed the bad guys? But you're also the bad one." There was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I am." He half-smirked.

"You're a serial killer." That was more like a statement than a question. He didn't answer. "How many people have you killed?" Why the heck I wanted to know was also a mystery for me.

"I don't know." He lied.

"How many?" I asked more firmly, pushed the gun harder.

"Hundreds."

I. Fucking. Froze.

Hundreds, he said? I mean, not a hundred but goddamn hundreds?

Holy hell and all devils…

Was he serious? His face was blank and calm. Fuck. Me.

"I have to kill you." My voice was barely above whisper and my hand was a little bit shaky. He noticed all. "Or you'll kill me." And more people.

"Yeah." He didn't deny it.

All happened in few seconds. The next thing I knew, I was on my back and he was hovering over me. Five-seven in his fucking hand. I was so screwed.

"Point my own gun to me, baby? You sure have a nerve." I could feel his harsh breath on my face. He trailed his cold gun all over my body. I closed my eyes right away and bit my lip. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. That word was playing continuously in my ears. "Open those beautiful eyes." He ordered. Who was I to argue? Chocolates met emeralds. And fuck if they were not dark. "Turn over." He lifted his body just enough to make a space. Of course, I complied his order. He brought me to my knees and elbows then grazed his Five-seven on my inner thighs, making me shudder.

"Guns are dangerous, baby. Good girls don't play with guns." Shittttt, was he rubbing that Five-seven against my crotch? "You'll be a good girl, won't you? Tell me you'll be a good girl." He was rubbing harder. Fuckkkkk. "Tell me." He insisted authoritatively. His tone made me hotter, wetter, and hornier.

"I will be…ah…a good…oh fuck!"

"I can't fucking hear you!" He snapped angrily, rubbing harder and harder.

"I'll be a good girl!"

"You fucking promise?" He asked hoarsely. I could feel my arousal seep to my thighs. Damn, I had never been this wet before.

"I pro…oh!" I moaned out loud then moved along against his Five-seven. He groaned in response.

"You like that, baby? Are you close?" I nodded.

"Harder." I told him shamelessly.

"You don't think I'm gonna let you come, do you?" What the hell did it mean? Just like that, the cold Five-seven disappeared as I was only seconds away from my release, leaving me needy and breathy and sweaty. Shittttt. I unconsciously rubbed my thighs together. "Oh, my poor baby really wants to come, huh?"

He wanted me to beg? I would beg.

"Pleaseee."

"Spread 'em." I did.

He pressed his lips just an inch above my ass, right where a scorpion was tattooed on my skin. Yeah, he sucked it a lot lately. I yelped as he bit my ass cheek which changed into a moan when I felt his tongue lick me dry.

"Ahhhhhh…"

"You taste so fucking good…" He murmured between licks. I thought I was about to lose my fucking mind. He inserted two fingers deep inside me, moving in and out, in and out, while I rolled my hips. "Shit, baby." I could hear he muttered under his breath, but I wasn't sure. I was too busy to reach my release. When he curled his fingers and pinched my clit, I was so done.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!"

After that, I heard the drawer opened, foil ripped, and suddenly he slammed into me. Hard. Making me higher than I had ever been. Both hands gripped my hips. His Five-seven was long forgotten. I didn't even know when or where he threw it.

"Now that…ah…you've asked me a…shit…hell lot damn questions, it's only fair if…fuck, baby, why you're so fucking tight…if you…shit…if you…ah…just fucking answer mine, okay?" I nodded because I would fucking do anything at this point. "What's your name?"

W-what? Hell, I didn't expect that.

"Is that…oh…important?" I asked back.

"I mean, we…fuckkkkk." Yeah, so? "And I don't even know your…fucking…name."

"Is it a must? I mean…ah…do you always know the girls' name you fucked?"

"No." I didn't understand him sometimes. "Just…answer…the goddamn…question."

"Allegra…my name is Allegra Milano."

"How old…are you?"

"21."

"Really? You look younger." Yeah, I had been told. "Are you…fuck…close?" I nodded. He rubbed my clit so hard and the fantastic mind blowing orgasm hit me. My body shook violently. He followed short after. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Hmmm, Allegra Milano? **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Life is a velvet crowbar, hitting you over the head. You're bleeding but you want more.**

**-Velvet Crowbar, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

The first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes was sunset.

Okay, scratch that.

It wasn't just sunset.

It was the most beautiful sunset I had ever witnessed in my entire existence. The sky and the sea…my goodness, no words could describe how fucking amazing the view before me. Then I remember where I was. Saint-Something. I looked around. The room was empty. Wait, so was the bed.

Where was that psycho?

Not that I wanted him here or what, but still…

Ugh, whatever.

I climbed out of the bed naked and went to bathroom to take a hot shower. After two hours—yeah, I fucking exploited the bathroom—I came out then walked toward the door in another side of the wall. His fucking walk-in closet. Holy hell, this was even larger than the bedroom itself. Just when I wanted to grab his clothes, I saw a familiar duffel bag on the couch in the middle of the room. It was fucking mine. I unzipped it and…voilà! My goddamn clothes were there. And my favorite black sneakers didn't stand far from behind the couch.

I chose to wear a pair of black underwear, black leather pants, and Riley's Michigan University light blue hoodie. Tying my hair up, I got out of the room and ran downstairs to grab some food because I was hungry as hell. That psycho hadn't been seen anywhere. But fortunately, there were some leftovers in the kitchen. I was eating when some realizations came to mind. First, I wasn't dead. Yet. Second, I fucking foolishly failed to kill him. Third, we ended having sex again. I'd be damned if I didn't get another fucking fantastic orgasms. Hell, that psycho was God in bed.

I walked around the house, but found no one. How could he live in this fucking huge mansion alone? Wasn't it so lonely?

It was ten p.m. when I finally got bored. Wherever he was right now, he had to be doing whatever that kept him busy. Why didn't he leave me a note so I didn't worry waiting for him? Wait, what did I say? I WORRIED him?!

You had to be kidding me.

Moreover, why in the hell I was WAITING for him?!

Damn, I turned into a fucking lunatic now. That was the result of staying in less than 100 meters radius with a psycho.

Speaking of that psycho…

He wasn't here so…

This was my goddamn chance to fucking escape.

Right?

Tell me I was fucking right.

Shit, why did I just realize it? Yeah I know I was so silly sometimes, but THIS was fucking idiotic. I blamed him and his talented skill. Those mind blowing orgasms made my brain work slower than ever. Yeah, I still wasn't getting over it until now. Right, right, I was really a fucking whore.

Okay, back to my plan…

I ran upstairs immediately, grabbing my duffel bag, wearing my sneakers, stealing some hundred dollar bills in his drawer…What? I had to pay taxi driver, right? Not to mention a plane ticket. I got out of the house in minutes. Running and breaking the locks like death was chasing me. Actually, it was. So there was no way in hell I could be fucked up again this time. I fucking prayed to God.

I didn't know how long I was running walking. Maybe thirty minutes? Forty minutes? His mansion was in the middle of nowhere, it needed efforts, patience, and energy to finally arrive in the main road. Never came to my mind that there might be no taxis there. Where did you think you were, silly? Goddamn New York? And it was over ten p.m. for fucks sake. My stupidity had gone up to another level. Yep, the fucking highest level.

So I just stood up on the sidewalk waiting for the uncertainty. It sucked, really. I wish I were on the king-sized bed now.

Shit, what?

I had to get to the airport no matter what. I would never give up. I decided to keep walking though I didn't know which fucking way head to the airport. I had already got lost, right? Why wasted time to stop? I knew it would take me forever, but hey, where there's a will, there's a way.

Stop calling me crazy, please.

Just like that, a fucking taxi appeared from fucking nowhere. I was full of tears, really. Didn't you think it was a goddamn miracle? I mean, seriously? Could you imagine how happy I was right now? I opened the door just nanosecond after the taxi driver stopped the car, fucking excited to go back to Michigan. Until the driver smiled and spoke French.

"Sorry, Sir, I don't speak French, can you just…get me to the airport?"

The look on his face told me he didn't understand what I said. Maybe I spoke too fast? I fucking hoped.

"Airport?" I tried again. Please God, please God. Let my plan succeed this time.

"Aérodrome de St Jean?"

I had no idea, but I nodded anyway.

He just would hit the pedal when a car abruptly cut our way then stopped a few meters in front of us. It was Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, a fucking car that was sold in very small numbers in the world. Who the hell drove Lambo in this fucking town?

I had a bad feeling.

Then the owner climbed out of the car.

Black boots, check.

Blue jeans, check.

White shirt, check.

Black leather jacket, check.

Ray-Bans, check.

I was screwed.

"Sir, can we go now, please?" I almost yelled at him as that psycho started to approach us. How in the hell could he find me here?

"W-what?"

At least, he had tried to speak English, but still…he didn't catch my words. You never knew how much I wanted to kill myself right now.

That psycho gestured the driver to turn the window down, which he did immediately without a doubt. Then they began speaking French. That psycho was even smiling, sincere kind of smile. This couldn't be good. Angels were singing the death march in my head.

Suddenly the driver turned to me and said, "Everything will be okay," in his best English.

Of course it only meant the opposite.

"What? What the fuck did you just say?" That psycho gave me a reassuring smile, something that never happened before. I wasn't giving up. "Sir, please, we have to go! I'll give much money! I'm begging you! Just go!"

The driver was fucking smiling. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Everything will be okay. Your husband will not hurt you."

I gaped.

I mean, husband?

What the fuck?

"Sir, you don't fucking understand! What the fuck ever he said to you was a lie! He isn't my husband! He is a fucking psychopath! I was fucking kidnapped for fucks sake! Sir, do you understand what I'm saying? He is a bad guy!"

He was still fucking smiling.

It was useless. But I wouldn't give up.

"Sir, please save me! He is a fucking lunatic! He'll kill me! He is so fucking dangerous! Don't trust him! He was a goddamn liar!"

"Come on, baby." The psycho opened my goddamn door and held out his hand to me. My first reaction was moving as far as I could. He slightly glared at me.

"Sir, you can't do this to me! Sir, please!"

He grabbed my waist and yanked me toward him. I struggled to get loose but he hugged me so fucking tight I thought I couldn't breathe.

"Sir, help me! For fucks sake I swear to you he isn't my husband! Sir, please!" He finally got me out of the car then started walking backwards to his Lambo.

"Get in the car." He gritted teeth as he opened the driver door and pushed me to fucking get in. He succeeded, of course. I had to move into the passenger seat because there was no fucking way we both fit in one seat. Before I could blink, we were fucking gone from that road. My back hit the seat as he sped up. "Where the fuck you think you're going?" He barked at me after ten seconds in silence. I was too scared to answer. "And how in the hell you could get out of the fucking house? I fucking locked every…shit, don't say you broke all the locks? No, no, no, it's fucking impossible. I had Jasper set the best security system…" He turned to me abruptly, gaping as if I just did something insane. "You can't be serious." His face was almost comical. Damn if he wasn't so fucking cute. "Who the hell do you think you are, Allegra? Breaking my security system? Running away? What else?"

"Stealing your money." I confessed unwittingly. He looked like he was ready to throw me out of his car.

"Do you have a death wish?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You really want to kill me?"

"From the very first time you opened your mouth." He added.

"Why didn't you do it?" I asked, simply curious. He didn't answer, not because he didn't want to, but likely because he didn't know how to. "Do you have a name?" Where was that question from? "Of course you have one. I mean, you know mine so I should know yours too, right? I can't call you psycho all the time…" What was I saying? "Okay, whatever. Don't mind me."

When I thought he wasn't going to answer, he told me, "Edward."


	5. Chapter 5

**"You're no good for me. Baby, you're no good for me. You're no good for me. But baby I want you."**

**-Diet Mountain Dew, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

He fucking punished me for what I did that night.

The first day after the fucked up runaway, he fucked me very violently and didn't let me reach my release. I had zero orgasm. He always left me high and hot and sexually frustrated. I fucking knew what he did, but I couldn't do anything about it. He was still so fucking angry and didn't talk much. We barely left the bed.

The second day after the fucked up runaway, everything went worse. If he made sure I didn't get my release before, he didn't care at all now. He just fucked me and fucked me and fucked me. I was ready or not, he just put his dick deep inside my pussy. I was close or not, he just shot his load in me.

The third day after the fucked up runaway, I had enough. We were in another late fuck session right now. I was on my back, clawing his biceps when I finally said it. "I'm fucking sorry." He said nothing but I knew he fucking heard me. "I'm serious." I tried again.

His emeralds met mine. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What can I say, baby? You fucking promised to be a good girl, but here you are." He gripped my hips tighter and thrust faster. I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan. "And now you think I will trust your goddamn words?" He scoffed.

"I really fucking mean it, Edward." I said his name for the first time. He fucking hissed, but he didn't seem unpleased. Like he was debating whether hate it or love it.

"You fucking ran away from me."

"Because you want to kill me."

"But I won't."

"You can't guarantee that."

"I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't fucking know. But I just can't kill you."

"Why?"

"I don't fucking know." He pressed his forehead against mine. I reached his hair.

"I'm fucking sorry, Edward." He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Then he unexpectedly rubbed my clit.

"Come with me, baby." I did.

The next morning, I woke up with a better feeling. I even smiled like a fucking idiot for fucks sake. The bed was empty but I found Edward pacing near the glass wall, phone in his ear. I climbed out of the bed and put on his discarded shirt.

"What the fuck, Jas? No. No fucking way…" I walked to the coffee table where his laptop lied open. Something like biography appeared on the screen. Jean-Louis Moreau, it said. I scrolled down the page to read more. Of course it looked more like an investigation than a biography. "Baby, don't touch anything, okay?" He told me before returned to his phone. "What? That's not your fucking business, asshole…" I began to read again when he didn't see. From birth place to little habits, all about Jean-Louis was there. I wondered who he was. "He promised me I would fucking have two weeks off, so no way in hell I'm going to take any fucking mission next week…" My lips curled up into smile as two little cute girls appeared on the screen. They had to be Jean-Louis' daughters. "Don't you fucking dare to tell me what to do, Jas." He raised his voice an octave or two. "No…No, I say I'm not fucking going anywhere…Whatever. He can fuck off."

I looked away from his laptop when I heard something crashed. It was his phone against the wall. He really had problem with temper. "Is everything okay?" I asked as he sat down on couch right next to me. He pulled me towards his lap. I'm facing him.

"Mm-hmm." He kissed me on the lips, soft at first, but it was getting hungrier. I could feel he relaxed immediately as I rubbed his bare chest. "I wonder when I can get enough of you." He groaned before pecked me all over my face. I almost giggled.

Wait, what?

I didn't fucking giggle.

Fuck.

He pulled his shirt over my head and I was naked instantly. Taking my pierced nipple, he dipped a finger inside. I fucking whimpered. "Hmmm, look who's ready." Sliding out his finger, he freed his dick out of his boxers then pushed deep inside me. I rocked right away. "Shittttt, baby…" He held my hips to match his movements while I clung to his shoulders.

"So…fucking…deep." I said between thrusts. He moved me faster and harder. I moaned in response.

"Why you always feel so…ah…fucking good…"

"Edwa-ah!" He twitched.

"Fuck, say it again."

"Say what?" I played dumb.

"My…fucking…name…"

"What's your fucking name?" I teased.

"Baby…" He warned me.

"Say the word." I dared and licked his nipple.

"Fuckkk."

"Mmmm. Beg." Yeah, I was turning the tables on him.

"Shittt…I've never…" Of course he never begged.

"Really?" I sucked his neck hard, made him groan. "You will this time." He would, I could tell.

"Damn it, baby…fucking…please…" See?

"Edward…" I whispered right on his ear.

"Shittt." He moved me faster than ever. I was flying to the cloud nine when something abruptly hit my mind.

"Edward, stop…"

"What?" But he didn't fucking stop.

"C-condom…"

"I'm clean."

"Me too, but…fuck." He rubbed my clit. Hard.

I was still too high from orgasm when I felt him come.

He didn't pull out.

Shit.

I stood up quickly then flied into bathroom to clean myself from his jizz. No, no, no, no. It couldn't happen, it couldn't happen, it couldn't happen.

"What's wrong?" He was standing beside me. Frowning as he stared at my reflection in the mirror in front of us. I looked like I just saw the ghost. I walked back to the bedroom. He followed right behind then grabbed my arm. "Baby?"

I turned around and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not on the pill, Edward."

His expression was much worse than me. He was angry. I fucking knew it.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" He yelled. There was no way I didn't yell back.

"I tried, okay? But you didn't fucking listen to me!"

"Fuck! Why do you always mess everything up?" He started to throw the crystal ashtray against the wall. It shattered into pieces in seconds. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Me? You think it's my fucking fault?!"

"Who else?!" He rubbed his face furiously.

"I was fucking unconscious for days, remember? Of course I didn't take the pill!" I jabbed his chest so hard he stepped back. He took both of my arms roughly I almost screamed in pain.

"You fucking trapped me, didn't you?" His face was so cold. I froze in my place.

He said what?

He thought I fucking trapped him?

I struggled to get away from his grip.

I did.

Then I slapped him without thinking.

Now he was the one who froze.

He touched his cheek lightly, still so dumbfounded. My palm stung like a bitch so there was no way his cheek wasn't hurt.

"How dare you." His emerald eyes were so dark in fury. He switched into serial killer mode. His face hardened like a stone. Jaw tightened. Hands balled into fists.

I wouldn't lie.

I was scared as fuck.

I fled from him in seconds, out of his room. "Don't you fucking run away from me again!" He shouted deadly. I ran in the corridor, searching an unlocked door. Anything to get me hidden. His voice told me he was close.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Dead, dead, dead.

I finally could manage to open a door. I entered the room that turned out to be guest room and locked it quickly. Just after I took three steps away, there were some loud bangs from the door. "Open the fucking door right the fuck now!" I didn't make a move. He said it like he was ready to break the door.

My eyes widened in horror when I heard a loud crack.

He was fucking breaking in.

Shit.

I tried to escape into bathroom, but his hands snatched my waist. He had me pinned against the wall inches away from the bathroom door. Each hand grabbed each wrist, locked them over my head. I was caged. His face was so close from mine. His eyes were full of anger. He didn't say anything. But his grips were getting tighter and tighter.

"You hurt me."

"Good. It was actually my fucking intention."

"Edward…"

"You fucking slapped me."

"Because you're an asshole." I added unconsciously.

"You're not fucking sorry, are you?" He laughed bitterly. I didn't answer.

"Let go of me." I winced when he tightened his grips instead.

"I'm sure we'll kill each other one day. I mean, really kill each other." Then suddenly he let go of me and out of the room, leaving me alone with the broken door.

* * *

**I love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel, living in the garden of evil."**

**-Gods and Monsters, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

We ignored each other all day.

The first thing that I did after he left me alone was going to his bedroom to grab my duffel bag. I was staying in another guest room.

He didn't talk to me. I didn't talk to him. The tension between us was very thick, but I acted like it didn't fucking bother me.

And yep, we didn't fuck. Hell, we hardly breathed in the same air.

I woke up the next day feeling dizzy and hungry. It was 12.34. Tying my hair into a messy bun, I got out of the bed to light a cigarette that I found in my bag. I took a long drag and it fucking calmed me almost immediately. I was walking out of the room when some voices were heard from one floor below.

"I won't take any fucking mission! How many times should I say that?!" It was Edward. He sounded angry. When he didn't anyway?

"Oh, come on, Masen. This one is fucking quite easy. It won't take a fucking long time." Masen? Another voice was heard. Male.

"Yeah, and I don't see why it has to be me. The fucker just wants to annoy me, I fucking know that." Edward seemed irritated.

"He wants to remind you who the goddamn boss is." Female.

"Like hell. The fucker isn't my fucking boss. I take the missions because I want to, not because he orders me to." Edward.

"So you won't go this time?" Female number two.

"You all can go without me." Edward.

"He won't stop here, you fucking know that. He likes to always get what he wants." Male number two. "I bet he'll ask Carlisle to persuade you."

Silence for a few seconds. I got a feeling Edward really respected this Carlisle.

Wait, Carlisle? That name seemed familiar.

_"Hmmm, just like my type, Carlisle knows the best."_

Shit, was he the guy that fucking kidnapped me?

"Is there another fucking reason why you won't take this mission?"

And just like that, I was down the stairs, only wearing boy shorts and cropped tank—I bared my midriff—walking across the room like no body's business, cigarette dangling in my lips. I could feel all eyes on me. There were five people in the room including Edward. The female with long golden blonde hair had this cold look on her face while another female with pixie black hair had the wary look on her face. The male who had the bulky body and dark hair showed his dimples at me while another one who had slim lean body like Edward and dirty blonde hair was fucking grinning.

I didn't stop and stare to observe them. I was walking to the kitchen while I was observing. They were in the dining table, indeed also observing me.

"Ah, I see why you didn't wanna fucking leave this house, Masen." The male number two said as I opened the fridge, my back was on them. I guessed he was the slim lean guy.

"Is she the whore that's given to you to fuck?" The female number one. No need to turn around to know which one she was. Abso-fucking-lutely the golden blonde. I could tell we were going to be the worst enemies in the history.

"Call her whore again and you're fucking dead." Edward defended me? Un-fucking-believable. I rolled my eyes before taking a drag.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, man." The bulky guy, male number one. I bent over to grab an apple in the bottom of the fridge as I heard he said, "Fuck, she has fucking fantastic ass." I didn't know if he was fucking stupid or he just couldn't help himself. The one thing I knew was what was fucking coming next.

Everything happened in seconds. When I turned around, everyone had already pulled out their goddamn guns. Edward pointed it to bulky. Slim lean pointed it to Edward. Icy pointed it to slim lean. Pixie pointed it to icy. Bulky pointed it to pixie. Fucking criminals.

My theories were:

First, Edward was fucking angry with bulky. Yeah, he was always fucking angry with everything.

Second, slim lean wanted to stop Edward from doing anything stupid in case he was losing his patience.

Third, I wasn't sure why icy pointed it at slim lean. Maybe because slim lean pointed it at Edward? It wasn't impossible icy had a thing for Edward, right?

Fourth, then it was the same for pixie. She had a thing for slim lean.

Fifth, if so, bulky had a thing for icy.

"I fucking warn you. No one will fucking talk about her like that again, is that fucking clear?" He gritted teeth. I wouldn't lie. He looked so fucking hot defending me.

Then I remembered our fight yesterday.

Fucking hot, my ass.

He was an asshole.

"Why?" Bulky frowned as if he was trying to solve math. Edward pushed his Five-seven on his temple. "Okay, okay." He turned to slim lean. "Masen was in the very bad mood, don't you think so?" Slim lean fucking chuckled.

"Exactly."

They were so fucking crazy.

Don't you think so?

Exactly.

When Edward dropped his gun, everyone followed. I was back to my business. Apple in my left hand, I took a drag of my cigarette before grabbing a bottle of orange juice with my right hand. Those emerald eyes made a hole into my back as I disappeared at the second floor. I ate the apple and drank the OJ when I was in my-now-bedroom. Didn't know what to do, I lied down on the bed. Seconds later, I fucking fell asleep.

The sky had already been dark when I woke up. Then I felt there was something right behind me. Or someone.

His breath was on the nape of my neck.

His hands were on my waist.

I didn't ask how he could enter my room because I found the door already broken. Something that I wanted to ask was why I didn't fucking wake up when he broke the door. What a goddamn sleepy head.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked with a yawn.

"I fucking miss you." He said softly then kissed my temple. I rolled my eyes.

"You miss fucking me, you mean?"

"Mmmmm." He showered me with kisses while his hand was going up to my breast under my cropped tank.

"I'm still fucking angry with you." I tried not to moan as he pinched my pierced nipple.

"Yeah, me too." He nuzzled my neck and sucked the flesh. I turned around abruptly, pushing his chest as far as possible.

"Apologize to me." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. He had what the fuck kind of expression on his face. "You fucking hurt me, Edward." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"Forgive me, okay?"

He tried.

Still, what kind of apology was that?

"You have to say you're sorry." Pushing his buttons became my newest habit. No need to be Einstein to know that he never said sorry to anyone. He hardened slightly and remained silent for another minute.

When I was sure, he wouldn't say anything, he told me, "I'm fucking sorry, baby." And damn if that wasn't sweet. Then he pulled me toward him by my waist and kissed me so fucking tenderly. This made me caught off guard. "I'm sorry." Kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry." Eyelids. "I'm sorry." Nose. "I'm sorry." Cheeks. "I'm really fucking sorry." The last, mouth.

Why did I feel like I wanted to fucking cry?

Shit.

"What if I'm fucking pregnant, Edward?" That question suddenly came out of my mouth, our main problem that had been bothering me for these fucking two days.

"You won't." He sounded like he was convincing himself.

"What if I am?" I insisted. "Will you fucking kill us?" He looked at my belly that was rubbed unwittingly by my palm as if there was a baby inside.

"Probably." Emeralds met chocolates. "But then I'll kill myself." What the fuck did it mean? "Are you done talking?"

Without waiting my answer, he fucking kissed me. It was hard this time.

* * *

**You know I love you so much, right?**


	7. Chapter 7

**"You can be the boss, daddy, you can be the boss. Bad to the bone, sick as a dog. You know that I like, like you a lot. Don't let it stop."**

**-You Can Be The Boss, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"Someone's in the better mood." Slim lean gave Edward a knowing smirk as we were in the bottom of the stairs. I went to the kitchen to grab some food while Edward joined his, I didn't know how to call them, crew, gang, friends?

Edward lit his cigarette after threw a sly smirk at slim lean. I ate my food at the breakfast bar. The furious look on icy's face didn't go unnoticed. Bulky laughed his fucking ass off, looking between Edward and me. I wonder how they knew we just had make-up sex. Was that obvious on our faces? His face was always brighter after we fucked. Maybe that was how. Was my face also brighter right the fuck now? I had no idea.

I guessed I felt the same if we fucked or not.

Fucking liar, you had been craving his touch all day.

Really?

You were addicted to him.

I didn't think so, brain.

Silly.

Thank you.

"We could hear you, Masen. You didn't close the fucking door, did you?" Bulky asked between laughter.

Edward shook his head in amusement. After taking a drag, he answered, "Nah, the fucking door was broken." I tried to tune them out. I mean, seriously? They were talking about our make-up-fucking-fantastic-sex? Not that I would fucking blush or anything. Hell, I didn't fucking blush. Ever. Still, when men talked about having-sex-with-you to his friends, didn't you feel like a goddamn whore? He fucking defended me when icy called me a whore, but he treated me like a whore? I fucking hated that psycho.

I got up from the stool and threw the plate in the sink with a loud prang. Everyone fucking froze when I turned around and crossed my arms over the chest. Not because they were afraid of my anger—hell, they were criminals for fucks sake, no fucking way they were afraid of me—but more like because they were afraid to see Edward's reaction. It was no secret how bad his fucking temper was.

But I wasn't fucking afraid of him.

I didn't fucking know why.

I mean, he was a psychopath for fucks sake.

And who wasn't afraid of psychopath was only a psychopath.

Right?

Did it make me a psychopath?

Brain, did you have any answer?

Silence.

Ass.

"Okay, okay, my baby doesn't like it. This fucking talk is closed. Don't you fucking open your goddamn mouth about it again." Now they were fucking gaping as if they didn't believe that psycho didn't pull out his Five-seven to put the bullet in my fucking skull. "Come here, baby." He patted his lap. "I'm fucking sorry. Don't listen to those motherfuckers, okay?" If they were gaping before, their jaws were fucking hitting the floor right now.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." I didn't wait for his answer to walk upstairs.

I vaguely heard slim lean spoke, shocked and all, "She really has the spunk. But what the fuck happen to you, man?"

Then bulky, "Since when you become such a goddamn pussy, Masen?"

"Fucking say it again!" I could imagine he pulled out his Five-seven. Yeah, the psycho was back.

I took a long goddamn shower in his bedroom. Let me tell you, this bathroom was the best of the best in the house. After I finished, I reached my duffel bag and wore Riley's black sleeveless shirt which fell into mid-thigh. Back to the bathroom, I was drying my hair while humming. Ten minutes later, he was standing in the doorjamb. I pretended not to realize his presence. But I knew he knew I was watching him watching me.

He was behind me in seconds. Reached the hairdryer, turned it off, and put it beside the sink. He gave me tight embrace, breathed in my hair then murmured something like, "What have you done to me?" "God, baby, I can't say no to you." "You're so fucking dangerous." "Name what the fuck you want and I will fucking do it." "Fuck, you're such a goddamn monster." "Shit, I sounded like a goddamn pussy, didn't I?" "I really fucking hate you."

After that last sentence, he pushed my shirt over my shoulder and sucked me hard. I gasped at his sudden movement. But then I paid him back by pulling his bronze hair so hard I thought I would rip his hair off his head to bring his face off my shoulder. Instead of him, I was the one who felt more pain. He was biting the flesh like he would eat it up.

"Edward, what the fuck? Fucking let me go!" I cried out because that psycho really dug his teeth further. He finally did. I checked my shoulder in the mirror. It wasn't purple-pink anymore, but fucking black. Fucker. "You're out of your fucking mind, what's that for?!" I yelled in frustration.

"I blame you for all this mess." I could tell he was just as frustrated as me. Of what, I didn't fucking know.

"Mess? What mess? Are you fucking kidding me? You're already a goddamn mess before me." I blurted out. He narrowed those emeralds. He knew it was true. His mood always fucking swung like a fucking swing. One time he was fucking sweet, another time he was fucking angry, and back to sweet again. He was so fucking unpredictable. But I was goddamn ready for anything he would throw at me.

"You bring this new kind of mess to me." He shook his head as if he was so confused.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I didn't choose to be kidnapped and given to a stranger to fuck, did I? If you blame me, then fuck you." I flipped him off and walked away from him. It was like I would sleep in my bedroom again this night. Or another guest room.

"Shit!" I heard the glass shattered. Without looking back, I fucking knew Edward had thrown that hairdryer against the mirror. I hadn't even reached the door of his bedroom when he yanked my elbow. "Don't ever…" He raised his voice. "Shit, baby, I don't mean to …fuck, fuck, fuck…" He gripped his hair. "Just forget it, okay? Forget our fucking fight just now." He was crazily frustrated. "Fuck, come here, baby." He cupped my face and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I tried to pull away but he was so goddamn persistent. I was no match of his strength.

He bit my bottom lip till it bled when I refused to give him access. I gasped in pain and he shoved his tongue in my mouth immediately. Fucking asshole. Our tongues were tangled angrily, fought for dominance. I gripped his hair to bring him even closer. Mouth to mouth, lips to lips, tongue to tongue, teeth to teeth. So greedy and hungry.

We almost made it to bed when we heard someone cleared his throat. Edward pulled back only to give slim lean a death glare. He chuckled and said, "We are waiting for you in the goddamn kitchen, Masen."

Then he fucking left.

What the fuck?

"Asshole." Edward mumbled. "Shit, come on." He took me by my hand.

Okay, I was kind of disappointed.

And you still didn't want to admit that you were a WHORE?

Who just screamed in my ears?

We were in the stairs when I heard he said, "You don't know how much I want to drag you to bed, baby."

Our fight was long forgotten. We walked to the dining table where they were at. Slim lean looked up from his laptop and smirked at me. Bulky closed him mouth with his palm as if he was holding back a laugh. Pixie smiled warily. Icy glared, looked so annoyed at my presence. I didn't give a fuck. "Okay, people, let me introduce you to my baby, Allegra Milano." Icy rolled her eyes when Edward said 'my baby'. "And these motherfuckers are my…" He trailed off then muttered, "whatever," under his breath. "Jasper Whitlock." He pointed slim lean. "Emmett McCarty." Bulky. "Alice Brandon." Pixie. "Rosalie Hale." Icy.

"You're really introducing us to this who…" Icy would say whore but Edward glared. "…woman? What the fuck is that for, Masen?"

Edward rolled his eyes at her and sat on the head chair, pulled me to his lap in the process. "She is fucking smart ass, Rose. She already knows who I am so it's way too easy to know about you all." He pushed my hair over my shoulder to expose my neck. I knew what he would fucking do, so I swatted his hand away.

"She already knows who you are and you didn't fucking kill her?" She asked in disbelief, still glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow. Yeah, it was fun to fuck with this bitch.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" For the very fucking first time, pixie spoke. She looked so fucking careful. Like I would bring some danger or something.

"No fucking way. She'll be a goddamn disaster." Icy crossed his arms over her big boobs.

"Whatever. I'm here to make a goddamn plan to get Moreau, not to be interviewed, okay?" Edward said with final tone. Just like that, this conversation was closed. Icy was angry, but she sat on the chair anyway. Everyone did.

Laptops on the table. Big map was marked. Strategy was made.

Everyone talked about this Moreau would be at casino in Monte Carlo, trying to win some poker tournament to pay his debt to who Edward called him the fucker. It was sort of their boss or something, someone who these people worked for. Moreau owed the fucker 1.5 million. So they were assigned to get the money. And if Moreau didn't win? Well, I didn't want to think about it.

Edward didn't stop saying how easy it would be. He even said this mission was for goddamn children.

"You still won't come with us, Masen?" The dirty blonde Jasper leaned back to his chair and inhaled his cigarette.

"Nope. You'll do just fine without me." Edward answered. I yawned. It was kind of late. Probably over midnight. Yeah, I had never got enough of sleep. "Oh, my baby was ready to go to bed." He said with a smirk. I was sure he didn't mean sleep. If so, he would fuck me first.

Just as I leaned my head to his shoulder, his hand fucking crept into my thigh, making me squeal. "Edward!" Then that psycho fucking chuckled.

"W-what? What did you call him?" Rose asked in horror.

Everybody fucking froze suddenly.

* * *

**Okay, okay, okay. Remember when Edward said 'killing is an art'? It was what he did.**

**Let me tell you a secret. After he completed every A-Level mission (the most dangerous and difficult mission), he always got an additional reward to 'entertain' him (the main reward was money, of course). And if he had done soooooo many A-Level missions, where were those additional rewards now? Fucking dead. He was fuck 'em and kill 'em kind of guy. I have told you that he was so cruel, right? For him they would just become troubles if he kept them alive longer.**

**Real life is calling but I wanna live in fanfic world forever :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Spotlight, bad baby. You've got a flair for the violentest kind of love anywhere out there."**

-**Bel Air, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

We lied side by side facing each other under blanket. The dim light of the night illuminated our skin. I scraped his bare covered-tattoos chest with my forefinger nail. He hissed in pure ecstasy. It was four in the morning and we hadn't even closed our fucking eyes, let alone sleep. I had told you about his fucking stamina, right?

"Why do you choose this side of life?" I asked from nowhere, kept staring at his abstract-yet-so-fucking-beautiful tattoos.

"What side?" His thumb was rubbing my hipbone.

"Bad side." I answered quietly, didn't want to fucking stain this perfect silence. He didn't answer. I tried again. "Do you kill for living?" Then he laughed so fucking loud I thought he would fucking cry. I looked up only to find him smirking in mysterious kind of way.

"It's the most fun way to get money, right?" His word sent chills all over my skin. He saw that. "But, no, baby…" His tone was so fucking smooth but I fucking knew his next words screamed danger to highest. He grazed my nose with his lips. His tongue followed. "I live for killing." Then everything stopped dead in their tracks. No sound. All screamed in silence. I didn't move or breathe. He was watching my expression and chuckled to lighten the mood. "Are you afraid of me now?" He bit the tip of my nose lightly. His voice was like teasing, but I knew he asked me seriously.

Was I afraid of him? Instead of answering, I asked him another question. "Why were they so shocked when I called you Edward?" Their expression was fucking unforgettable. As they froze, Edward dragged me upstairs and fucked me to oblivion. He didn't want to explain it, I could tell. "You said your name was Edward, right?" Yeah, I was tough motherfucker. "But they call you Masen. Did you lie to me?" I asked then pouted like an innocent girl. Anything to make him answer the goddamn question.

He exhaled on my left cheek. "Edward Masen. That's my fucking name."

"And no one calls you Edward because?"

"I don't allow them."

"Why?" I knew I tested his patience but I didn't give a damn. I was so fucking curious. His life was full of secrets.

"People who call me Edward will end up dead."

"Oh, come on. Everyone will end up fucking dead, Edward." I didn't get why it was a big deal. I mean, seriously? His crew was fucking scared because of a fucking myth like that?

"You really have no goddamn idea, don't you?" He laughed bitterly. "I killed people who called me Edward, baby. They were fucking dead long ago." He snapped then yanked my hips. I was on my back now. "And you really wanna fucking know who the fuck they are, hmm?" He grunted. "Tell me." His fingers dug deeper into my flesh. I shrieked. "Tell me you do and I'll tell you right the fuck now." I could only nod, but he was clearly unsatisfied. "Tell. Me." He demanded.

"I-I do. I do want to know." I whimpered.

"Open your fucking eyes." I did. We locked gaze. Those emeralds were crazy and wicked and dangerous. I lost in them. The atmosphere changed drastically. I could feel something darker and scarier coming up. His real psychopath soul appeared on the surface and this was so fucking terrifying. But it couldn't be compared of what he said next. "My mom. My dad. My six best friends. They all were dead in my fucking hands." I fucking stopped breathing. He held my chin to fucking kiss me but I instinctively tried to pull away. He chuckled darkly. "What? You don't want me touch you, huh?" My body shifted farther from him. I even tried to climb out of the bed. But he easily grasped my ankle when I was half-crawling, pulling me back to him, he grumbled, "Where the hell you're going…"

I was on my stomach. He pressed his palm on my back so I couldn't move. Hell, I hardly even breathed. He gathered my hair in a fist. Kiss and suck. Kiss and suck. Kiss and suck. So hungry of my skin. "Yeah, I'm a dangerous creature, baby." He whispered harshly. "The damndest monster." His fingertips grazed my exposed neck then pressed them lightly but surely against my pulse. "Killing you will be so fucking easy." I shivered. "Do you have another question? Do you? Ask me anything." He gritted teeth. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "No, hmm? You sure?"

Just like that, he lifted my hips then pushed into me. I cried out loud but he covered my mouth with his palm. "Sshh…be quiet, baby…" Pulled out till it was just the head of his cock then pushed even deeper. He did it steadily and forcefully. My whimper was muffled. I bit his palm hard. He groaned. Our body was so sticky. Our sweat was mixed. His movement was faster. Mine too. Our breathing was heavier. I was close. He knew it and he let me have mine. I screamed when the orgasm hit me hard. He uncovered my mouth and his dick left my pussy. I was still in the cloud nine when he flipped me over and filled me once again. I squealed and he covered my mouth with his. I was already high but he brought me higher. I was done. I came again. And again. Thrice in a row, for the first time in my life. He pulled out and stroked his painfully hard dick a few times before shot his load on my chest and stomach. Then he collapsed on the top of me.

The bed had already been empty and the sun had already shined bright when I woke up. My body was so sticky of sweat and his jizz. I took a long shower and grabbed a shirt from his drawer. Tying up my platinum blonde-dyed hair into a bun, I went down the stairs. There was only Jasper in the kitchen. I walked straight to the fridge to drink mineral water. Two bottles.

He chuckled, "So thirsty, huh?"

"You have no idea." I rolled my eyes and sat on the stool beside him. He was with his laptop again. Instead of asking where the fuck Edward was, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Fix this house's security system. Masen said someone broke it. Unbelievable. I mean, I had it so fucking perfect. The fucker must be an elite hacker or some shit like that. I wonder what he was doing in this fucking house…" Jasper trailed off and turned to me abruptly. His eyes narrowed. "It was you." He accused.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You broke it." He was like he didn't believe his own words. "How?" He wondered. "How did you do it?" I looked at him like I didn't understand what he was saying. "Who are you, Allegra? Are you a hacker?"

I laughed though it wasn't funny. "You're being too much. It's just a door, Jasper."

"No, it's not." He turned back to his laptop. Type, click, type, click. He was checking some videos. I was fucking aware that this house was full of cameras. But I didn't have time to erase those videos at that time. Suddenly his pupils dilated. And I knew I was screwed. "Fucking hell. You broke the security system in a goddamn minute? Sixty seconds? Seriously?!"

I laughed again, nervously.

"Which one are you? White hat? Black hat?"

"Jasper, I'm not…"

"Bullshit."

I sighed. This couldn't be good. "I'm not that skilled, okay?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "All right. I'm a…hacktivist."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure you don't hack for living? With your skill, I fucking know you can steal goddamn millions."

I laughed. It was so funny, right?

If only he knew…

"And become a fucking criminal like you? Fuck, no." I stood up to grab some bread on the countertop.

"Hacktivists can be criminals too, you know."

"That's what government says." I said while chewing.

"So what kind of hacktivism have you done?" He asked in interest.

"Not much." I shrugged.

His eyes told me he was unconvinced.

I wondered who the hell could lie to him. It was like he always saw my bullshits. Or everyone's.

"Oh, come on."

"I'm an amateur, Jas. I'm not an expert like you think I am." I tried to convince him, but of course he was smarter.

"Funny." He snorted. "The security system I made was impenetrable, Allegra. Before you, I believed only Alice that could cut it through. But it's not like she could did it in a goddamn minute."

"You're being too much." I laughed.

He ignored me.

"Tell me. What kind of hacktivism have you done?" He insisted. "I'll keep it a secret, you know." He offered when I didn't say anything. "Masen trusts me. So, I don't see why you don't."

"I don't even know you, Jas. And trust always becomes the main issue for me."

"You're Masen's friend. Which means you're my friend too."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Friend? I'm his fucking slave for fucks sake."

"No, you don't." He was so certain of himself I almost believe him instantly. He had this ability of convincing people to believe what he did think it was.

He was so fucking good.

"It's not like I want to know your business. I'm just curious."

He would hunt me down until I answered his goddamn question.

I exhaled loudly, so fucking frustrated. He was grinning like a fucking lunatic. I knew he knew I would tell him.

"DDoS attacks against MasterCard and PayPal because they froze donations to WikiLeaks."

His eyes widened, but I saw a glint of amusement there.

"Shit, you're part of Anonymous."

* * *

**Well, yeah, I'm Anonymous' fan. **

**Real life is calling againnnnn :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**"I'll take the wrong path. I think I'll go a little off track. And now there's no way back. You took all the apples that I had."**

**-Big Bad Wolf, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Carlisle fucking Cullen was here.

My hand twitched.

I wanted to fucking hit him so bad.

But, no.

Because here we were.

Having dinner together at grand dining room in this goddamn mansion.

He took the head chair, Edward in his right and Jasper in his left. Edward, me, and Alice were on a line while Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie on the other.

Carlisle was gorgeous and charismatic yet scary and dangerous. He was blond and blue-eyed. I couldn't be sure of his age, but maybe he was in forties. Looking of their attitude towards him, I fucking knew he was like 'the father' of these criminal kids, the respected one. Especially by Edward. Still, I fucking hate him so damn much.

Twitched.

Carlisle quietly kept an eye on me all fucking time, whether when he was talking to Edward or Jasper or Emmett or Rosalie or Alice. I pretended not to know. He furrowed on what Jasper said. But I could tell he didn't listen to him. Inside, he was confused why I was at this fucking table having dinner with him and sitting right beside Edward. Jasper explained something then he nodded a little. Inside, he made some guess. When he had his face hardened slightly just for some nanoseconds I swore no one noticed but me, I fucking knew he hated me too. No, perhaps he had planned to kill me already. I pretended not to know.

After the secret conversation with Jasper this afternoon, I mostly spent my day in my room. I didn't talk to Edward at all. Hell, I just even met him now at the dining table. Jasper came to my room to tell me that dinner was ready. I went downstairs and bam! Carlisle was there. Rosalie was fucking smirking. Jasper had his arm over my shoulders to calm me the fuck down. Alice narrowed her eyes at us. Just then I fucking knew I had one more enemy. Emmett was looking at me in amusement. I could tell if Carlisle, the respected one, wasn't here, he would laugh the fuck out loud. Edward didn't say anything to me.

Not that I wanted him to.

I could still hear his words in my ears.

_My mom._

_My dad._

_My six best friends._

_They all were dead in my fucking hands._

He was a cold-fucking-blooded killer.

I was screwed and I blamed Carlisle for this fucked-up. Why in the hell he had to fucking kidnapped me? Why me? Holy fucking heaven in the sky…

"So how does the plan go, Masen?" Carlisle had his fingers intertwined, looked at Edward in the fucking eyes. Sapphires versus emeralds. There it was…the reason the respected one was here.

"I have everything perfect." Edward answered so fucking calmly.

"Really?" Carlisle stole a glance at me as if he didn't want me to join this conversation. But I sat still. No one said anything for a long moment. The silence was maddening. It was before storm kind of silence.

"I won't go, Carlisle." The bomb was just dropped right on his face.

"And why is that?" Carlisle sipped his wine, too composed to my liking.

"The fucker promised me I had two fucking weeks off."

Carlisle laughed. "You don't think he is the type of person who keeps his fucking promise, do you?"

"No." Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "And this mission is so fucking easy. They can handle it without me."

"What if I want you to fucking go?" He dared Edward. "You still won't go?"

They were staring at each other for five seconds before Edward firmly answered, "No." I smelled something worst coming. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie were cautious.

Carlisle gripped his glass tightly until it shattered in his hand and scattered into table. We were too stunned to move. "Why? Because of this little bitch beside you…" He trailed off because Edward stood abruptly the chair was knocked over with a loud thud.

"Don't you fucking dare." He glowered.

"What? She worked at club like Black's. Billy, the owner, said she gave him some blowjob regularly every Monday. Even his son, Jacob, did fuck her. I think everyone did. So what should I call her, Masen?"

Twitched.

I wanted to fucking kill him.

Rosalie was grinning ear to ear. Jasper was looking at me in concern. Emmett was frowning. Alice was staring at me in disgust. Edward was…wrath.

I was silent and wearing the blank mask on my face.

"Is that fucking true?" His voice sent chills to my bones. I didn't answer. So he turned to me and asked once again, "Is that fucking true?"

…

…

…

"Yes."

Carlisle seemed so pleased. "Pack your stuff. You will go tomorrow." He said before got up and patted Edward's shoulder. Then that asshole left the room. Jasper followed Carlisle after giving me I'm sorry kind of look. Alice tailed him. Rosalie wanted to hurt me even more, but before she could say anything, Emmett dragged her out of the room. So it was just the both of us. I acted indifferently as if this was nothing. But it was not nothing.

Edward was motionless for a goddamn minute. Then he started to throw everything at once. Plates against the wall, glasses against the floor, chairs against the table. The room was a fucking mess in seconds. I tried to look the same when it was killing me inside. Edward pulled me up until I stood up. His grip was painfully tight.

"Why do you do this to me?!" He screamed out the fuck loud right on my face. But I didn't flinch. He pushed me hard till my back hit the fucking wall. Fuck if it didn't hurt. "Is it never fucking enough for you so you just have to keep messing everything up?!" The vase crashed against the wall just beside my head. It fell into pieces around my feet. Then his punches followed. One, two, three, four, five times. His knuckles were awfully bruised I was almost sure they were broken. But he never winced. Like this was nothing.

"Fucking tell me!" He cupped my face roughly. "What's your fucking intention, actually?!" His nostrils flared.

"Tell you what? I don't fucking do anything!" I pushed his chest as best as I could. I didn't know where the hell this courage was from. He didn't even move an inch.

"Then why am I like this for fucks sake?!"

"Don't ask me because I don't fucking know!" We were yelling at each other like some goddamn lunatics.

"You make me angry all the fucking time!" He fisted my hair roughly.

"It's not my fucking fault! You have the worst temper!" I fisted his too.

"Fuck! You have no fucking idea how many ways of killing I'm thinking right the fuck now!"

"Choose one. I'm so fucking ready." I said without missing a beat. His emeralds widened in surprise. There was a glint of fear there.

"Be careful of your wish, baby." He pulled my hair to lift my face. He was angry again.

"I'm fucking tired of all these useless fights, Edward! Fucking kill me already!" I almost pleaded. He searched something in my eyes, but I knew he found nothing but a fucking determination. Yeah, I was fucking tired of everything and more fucked up situations. His face softened a little. But for two seconds only.

"You did fuck your fucking boss and his son!" He stated harshly.

"So the fuck what?! Why do you even fucking care?!" Honestly I didn't fuck Billy. But who gave a damn? He had already thought I was a whore anyway. He pushed me till the back of my head hit the fucking wall. I closed my eyes and winced automatically.

"Like hell I know! It just…shit, it fucking hurts." He confessed confusedly. I touched his face and he pressed his forehead against mine. "Why did you do it, baby?" His voice was just a whisper, but it screamed out pain. "Why did you fuck those fuckers? Tell me a reason. Tell me they're all fucking wrong. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Fucking tell me." He begged.

I sighed. Why in the hell I kept telling everyone everything? "Enzo owed Billy a damn lot of money." Edward frowned so I explained. "My dead dad." My fake dead dad. "I worked at Billy's club as a fucking waitress to pay his debt."

"Son of the bitch. He fucking forced you, didn't he?" He gritted teeth. I shrugged nonchalantly like it was not a big deal.

"I have no choice."

"Everyone has choice, Allegra. Why did you just fucking run away?" He was furious and frustrated.

"It wouldn't solve anything." No fucking way I would run and hide.

"I swear I'll fucking kill those motherfuckers." He said from nowhere.

* * *

**I don't hate real life, but I don't like it either.**

**I will be so damn busy :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Feeling gangsta every time I see ya. You're the king and, baby, I'm the queen of disaster, disaster."**

**-Queen of Disaster, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Carlisle was fucking unhappy when I appeared at the fucking airport. I ignored him. What could I say? It wasn't like I wanted to come anyway. I mean, look at me. I was in my favorite cropped tank that bared my middle, sweatpants that were tucked into my worn sneakers, bird nest hair that was tied up to messy bun, barely-open eyes that were covered by Edward's aviator, sleep mark that could easily find on my face, I didn't even brush my teeth for fucks sake…

Psycho totally dragged me out of the bed this morning.

It wasn't the plan. Well, actually there was no plan. He didn't say anything about the mission after our fucked up fight. But I knew it would be either he would go or not. Something that I didn't fucking expect was he would fucking bring me. Hell, I just even realized it right the fuck now. Not when he fucking dragged me out of the bed, but when I woke up at the second time and I saw some luxurious private jet plane parked just outside this goddamn Lambo. God, I even knew I was in his Lambo just after I took a look of my surroundings.

He got out of this fucking expensive car as soon as it was stopped, leaving me confused and sleepy. I heard the trunk being opened and closed. He had two duffel bags on his left shoulder. One of them was mine. The fucker walked past the car, didn't bother to open my goddamn door. It wasn't because he didn't have a manner.

He just didn't want to.

He thought he was a fucking king.

He didn't treat anyone higher than he treated himself.

Unfortunately, he forgot he had made me as an exception many times before.

Besides, I was a fucking queen.

I just leaned back into the seat as psycho stopped abruptly and turned around. He realized I didn't fucking follow him. It was like our eyes talked through this fucking black tinted window. He waited impatiently for a couple of seconds before going straight to Lambo, didn't even have a single doubt to yank open my goddamn door.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, baby?" He bent a little with his forearm in the car roof. There was a smirk playing on his lips even though his tone was harsh.

"Where the hell are we going to?" I raspy-scoffed.

"Monte Carlo." He reached my seatbelt then unbuckled it.

"Are you fucking crazy? What on earth are you bringing me for?" I was awake right away. How many times have I said that this guy was totally losing his mind? "I don't want to be involved of your goddamn crime, okay? I'm not fucking going." I tied up my platinum blonde-dyed hair with a hair tie on my wrist.

He laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. "Oh, baby. Live a life a little." I gaped and he laughed some more. I had never seen him laugh this much since the first time I met him. "Come on." He held out his hand to me. Of course, instead of taking it, I shifted further until I sat behind the steering wheel. My eyes zeroed at the starter button. It was only nanoseconds away of my reach as he yanked my waist toward him. What a fucking reflex. He pulled me until I moved back to the passenger seat with my back on his chest. "Don't you fucking dare." He chuckled darkly.

"I'm not fucking going to Monte Carlo, Edward." I said stubbornly. He tightened his lock over my waist and arms.

"Yeah?" He replied to my skin. Suddenly his hand crept into my sweatpants and moved my panties to the side. I held my breath as his forefinger and ring finger parted my lips. "I'll make you then." He whispered huskily. His middle finger barely fucking touched my center. I buckled my hips but still couldn't reach his finger because of his firm grip. He purposely tortured me.

"Edward…" I pleaded when his middle finger slightly grazed my center again. Like hell it was fucking enough.

"What, baby?" His devilish grinning lips were on the nape of my neck.

"Edward, please…" His grin impossibly widened. He rubbed his middle finger against my folds. I tried to buckle my hips again to get more but his grip didn't let me.

He chuckled hoarsely as I moaned in lust and frustration. "My greedy little girl." Thank God, he didn't stop. "Fuck, baby, your wetness was all over my palm." He rubbed faster and faster and faster I had to bite back a moan.

"Inside…ah…I want your finger…shit…what are you—" He stopped abruptly only to cup my pussy and squeeze it, "—fuckkkkkkkk." Then he pushed three fucking fingers deep inside me. "Edward!"

"So fucking tight…" He slid his fingers in and out roughly. "I'm the one who can touch you like this…" I moaned shamelessly in response. "Make you wet like this…" He spread my wetness to emphasize his point. "Imagine how fucking needy you'll become if I go, baby…" He finger-fucked me harder.

"Fucking hell, Edward!"

"You'll crave my touch…" His thumb caressed my clit oh so fucking painfully slow.

"Edw-ahhhhh…"

"You'll touch yourself but you can't make yourself come as hard as I do, baby…" I couldn't process his words because I would reach cloud nine fucking soon.

But of course someone had to cut in. "Are you fucking coming, bro?" Emmett's voice pulled us back into the real world. And just like that, his hand disappeared from my throbbing center. I groaned in frustration.

"Almost, Em." He chuckle-yelled of his own joke. I could feel Emmett's frown without looking. "Come on, baby, they're waiting." I scowled as he pulled my body until I stood on my own feet. Then he took his aviator off his face and put it on mine.

This brought us to where I was right the fuck now. Carlisle's disapproving face as his eyes found me. But why should I care? Psycho didn't even seem to.

Jasper winked and Emmett gave me a knowing grin when they saw me. Alice looked away in disgust. Meanwhile Rose…well, she had different idea. "What the fuck is this whore doing…" Edward had his Five-seven point between Rose's beautiful blue eyes as soon as forbidden word came out of her lips. This time, no one had even moved to reach their gun yet. Not even Carlisle. They froze in astonishment. Including Carlisle.

"Don't say I haven't fucking warned you, Rose." Edward was the first to break the silence. But damn if it didn't make everyone tense even more. Icy was totally tongue-tied. Emmett paled a little. I could tell Jasper was racking his brain. Then he gave me this kind of sign that was difficult to read.

No sane people would dare to move or speak. But I did anyway. "Edward." Carlisle narrowed his eyes immediately. Psycho stole a quick glance at me. "It's all right, okay?" Actually, it wasn't. I couldn't be happier if icy shut her mouth forever.

"Like hell it is." He snorted. At least, he loosened a little. Well, maybe not. Because then he looked like he was ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't." I tugged the hem of his leather jacket. He turned to me slightly. I could tell he was reconsidering his decision.

"But baby…"

"Just don't, Edward." I said more firmly. He breathed deeply through his nose before lowering his fucking gun.

"This is your last chance, am I fucking clear?" He snapped in fury. Rose nodded quietly. She was fucking terrified. Everyone was. Psycho almost fucking killed her. "Let's go." He slipped his Five-seven into his waistband and dropped his arm over my shoulder like no body's fucking business. His face didn't show a slightest guilt as if killing one of his crew wasn't a fucking big deal. He killed when he wanted to. He was worse than an evil. He lived for killing. He was sick. He was psychopath. He had no soul.

They were still standing in place as we climbed to the plane. Five minutes later, they joined us. Rose sat on the furthest seat. Emmett never left her side. Jasper and Alice sat just across the aisle. Carlisle chose the seat right in front of Edward. Their seats were face-to-face. It was so fucking obvious that he was watching me all the time.

I tried not to meet his eyes.

This fucking luxurious jet was far more interesting, seriously. The interior design was fucking magnetizing. The furniture fucking was majestic. Everything was in black and white. They all screamed money. Who the hell owned this shit had to be a fucking billionaire. But damn, hours passed and it still couldn't distract me enough from his cold stare.

"Why did you fucking kidnap me?" Carlisle eyes widened in surprised. Shit, did I just say it out loud? I swore it was in my mind. He forced a smile on his lips when I fucking knew he really wanted to strangle me. Psycho hid her amused grin by drinking his scotch.

"Oh, no, Allegra, I didn't."

"What?"

"Billy sold you. Your father owned him a lot of money and he wanted it back. Let's say I help you to pay your father's debt." He shrugged nonchalantly. I could see psycho's jaw hardened right away.

Now it was my turn to give him a tight smile.

"Well, thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He was still staring at me intently for the entire flight.

* * *

**SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR WAITING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath, 'cause I love you just a little too much."**

**-Serial Killer, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Monte Carlo, here it was…

Thank God, Carlisle just stopped by and continued his flight to Rome straight away. I would be fucking crazy if I were in the same room with him any longer. I didn't need another Rosalie in my now-more-fucked-up life.

The limo took us to the most luxurious hotel in this goddamn city. Hotel de Paris. I was more than grateful psycho brought me here. I didn't want to admit it, though. But when I arrived at the presidential suite that Jasper had booked for all of us…. I was sure I was dying in happiness.

I went straight to bedroom because I fucking knew they wanted to talk about their mission. I didn't need another hard time with icy, really. Jet lag was killing my head, so I slept for a couple minutes. Or hours. The next thing I knew, I was on my stomach and psycho's a-little-too-rough cheek was on my shoulder blade. He had one hand sneaking into my sweatpants.

"I can hardly breathe, you know." My voice was so raspy from sleep.

"It's my intention." He said so fucking smoothly. My body tensed for a moment. It didn't go unnoticed. He fucking felt it. Because seconds later, he told me, "Just kidding, baby." But I could hear no trail of smirk or grin in his voice.

He turned his body so now he was on his back inches away beside me, eyes up to the ceiling. I was staring at him quietly before asking, "What's wrong?" Not that I really cared. I just couldn't stand his silence. I mean, it was really not his style. He was always so open about his mood, right?

"Everything's wrong." He said with no emotion on it.

"Yeah." What? I fucking agreed with him. "Is that why you look so fucking deep in thought?" He looked like he was carrying the world on his goddamn sleeves, seriously.

"I'm thinking about the future." He exhaled. I didn't answer. What the hell was I supposed to say anyway? "I have no interest of the future before, baby." He explained. "I mean what the hell for? We live in the presence. Why so busy planning and guessing? But here I am now." He watched me from the corner of his eyes. "And for some crazy reasons, I want to include you in it."

I gave him a nervous laugh. What the fuck? Did psycho take his craziness into the higher level? Calm the fuck down, silly. I took a deep breath, trying to fucking relax. He was waiting for me to say something. So I did.

"I can't imagine how fucked-up it will be."

"That bad, huh?" He turned his face to me. I shrugged.

"Why so serious?" He chuckled heartily then wrapping his goddamn arms around me. Why in the hell I felt so safe in dangerous serial killer's embrace? We stayed like this for I didn't know how long. He was humming softly and I fell into a deep sleep instantly.

The sky was dark when I woke up. I wasn't alone in this bedroom. No, not psycho. He wasn't here. He was nowhere to be seen. Icy and pixie were. Fucking hell, right? They were standing side by side in front of the biggest mirror. Icy looked so fucking stunning in her red dress and sky-high heels. Meanwhile, pixie looked a little more modest in her cream ones. I slipped into the bathroom before they caught me staring. I was done showering twenty minutes later and they were still there.

"Excuse my rude, but what are you two fucking doing here?" I asked in the most polite tone I could manage.

"Help you to get ready. We should be in casino ten minutes ago." Pixie finally answered. She looked wary as usual. Icy seemed so fucking uncomfortable as if she wanted to get the fuck out of here. I had the same idea.

"Oh, mmm…you know, I can take care of myself, really." Looking at their necessity, I fucking knew they were sent by psycho. What was on his mind? Did I seem like a girl who didn't know how to dress up? I would make him beg for hell then. When I saw they didn't move an inch, I continued. "Well…you can go. I mean, you're here for your fucking mission, right? You shouldn't be late because of me. Just…" Shit, this was awkward. "I'll catch up, okay?"

Pixie searched something on my face for a second before nodding her head. "All right." But icy didn't follow her to the door. She looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't. I tried not to pay attention and walked to the dressing table. I had a fucking mission too. Like make psycho regret for doubting my ability to use some make-ups?

I put red lipstick on as icy began to open her mouth. "Allegra, I just…I just want to say…"

It was actually fun to see her struggling to say thank you. But I wasn't that mean, you know. "Yeah, you're welcome, Rose." I cut off. She seemed a little taken back.

"It doesn't mean I stop hating you." Icy said coldly after gaining her composure back.

"I still hate you too." I replied flatly. She raised an eyebrow at me before turning her back to reach the door.

For less than fifteen minutes, I was all set. I was wearing long dress with Versace tag on (it was black and backless and so fucking sexy) and a pair of Manolos. I got my hair over one shoulder, so my back and the curve of my body were fucking exposed. And my tits…well, they looked so fucking fantastic. I couldn't wait to see psycho. The casino wasn't too far from the hotel. But there was a limo waiting for me anyway. I quickly became the center of the attention as soon as I made my way inside the casino. Who was I kidding? Of course everybody who had dick was staring at my body. Pervs. Though with tuxedo and money…

I was observing without really looking around. I saw icy on the corner, surrounded by men who were flirting with her shamelessly while Emmett was in the other side of the room, laughing loosely with some people. Jasper and Alice weren't here. No need to be a genius to know where they were. Right, sitting on the toilet with laptop on their lap. They were surely hacking all cameras in this building. Then there was psycho. He had this carefree look on his face which was an act, of course. Meanwhile, the guy whom he had the conversation with was so fucking anxious. He was Moreau.

Psycho hadn't seemed to notice me. His eyes looked toward another direction. But Moreau did. I could tell he trailed off abruptly when he saw me. Yeah, men were the same. Psycho looked kind of pissed as he realized Moreau had the guts to not pay him any attention. Then he started to follow where Moreau's eyes landed on. Tell you what? He was dumbstruck. Mouth hanging open, eyes widened and unceasingly raked up and down my body. He mouthed something I could fucking read too well. "Fuck. Me."

Emeralds met chocolates right away. I threw him a crooked smirk and walked away without looking back. I could see he narrowed his eyes in the last second. I swayed my hips a little bit too much as I approached the waiter to get my drink. Psycho caught up on me in no time. I sipped my drink nonchalantly, pretended to not aware of his presence. But I knew he knew I did. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled my back to his chest carelessly. I almost lost my balance but because of psycho's tight grip, it didn't happen. Yeah, it would be so fucking ugly if it did. He nuzzled my exposed neck one.

"Ugh…Now I get my drink spilled over my dress." I was half furious. Psycho let me turn around. He thought I was going to put my arms around his neck or my mouth on his, looking at the knowing grin which spread across his lips. I guessed I would take him by surprise because then, I shove him. Hard. "You fucking ruin my dress, Sir." We weren't supposed to know each other in this goddamn casino. That was the plan. But I knew he couldn't help himself. Neither could I, actually. I just put my mask on. Yeah, because who the hell was I kidding? There was certainly no fucking better sight than seeing psycho in that fucking tuxedo. I mean, seriously? I could watch him all night. Hell, I could have been died right the fuck now and gone to heaven. Or maybe to hell.

"I'll buy you another." He said confidently as usual. I hated that he could be so fucking cocky.

"I don't know, Sir. I'm not sure if you can afford it." I lifted an eyebrow.

"It's okay if you don't want me to buy you another. I can lick you dry just fine." His eyes got darker as soon as those words came out. And I fucking knew mine didn't get any better.

I removed my gaze from his eyes and looked down at the disaster he made. "Fucking great. Now my breasts are so fucking sticky." He groaned.

"You have no slightest idea what I fucking want to do to you." He circled his arms around my waist and landed his palms on my exposed back. Then he inhaled my chest, stuck out his tongue, and gave me a long lick just between my goddamn breasts. I had to hold back a moan. "Fuck, baby, you and champagne are the best combination in the world."

"Edward…" I whimpered.

"I know, baby, I know." But then he stopped. Fucker. "Wait for a moment, okay? I have to get this fucking mission done first." He looked like he was convincing himself, instead of me. I gave him my best puppy eyes. He groaned. "You will be the death of me."

"Isn't your job only to wait him winning some money?"

"Nope. I'll play too." He gave me the famous devilish smirk.

"What?"

"I'll play the poker against those motherfuckers, baby, also against Moreau himself." I swore his eyes fucking twinkled.

"Why?" I was still confused as hell, seriously. But then suddenly some realizations came to my mind. Psycho would play the poker and there was no fucking way he didn't intend to win. If he intended to win, then he wanted to make Moreau lose. If Moreau lost, then it meant death. That thought sent chills down to my spine. Psycho wanted to kill him. He wanted to get a reason to end him. Or worse, he just wanted to have some fun. Typical Edward.

"Don't worry. I'm a world-class player, baby." That was I worried about…

"Do you have not enough fun already?" I asked innocently-but-seductively while moving my palms up and down his chest. Yeah, I was trying to dig some info from him. I had to know how his brain worked and how his mind was always into. He bought it, indeed.

"You put the world to shame, you know what. Of course I have more than fun when I'm with you, but baby, I'm seeking another kind of fun right now."

"Like what?" I fucking he was up to no good.

"Like how fun to see someone suffered or scared as shit, to watch someone tried to survive and stay alive, to put someone between death and life…" He said casually as if we were talking about the weather instead of someone's life. That was psycho. He did everything he wanted to. It was always a game for him. "It'll be begun soon. Fucking wait for me, okay?" He kissed my lightly on the lips before turning around and walking to the big table.

I made my way to the restroom. After cleaning the sticky liquid, fixing my hair, checking my make-up, I looked straight into the mirror and sighed loudly. Psycho's words minutes ago kept playing repeatedly in my head. Even though I was a hacktivist and doing something illegal, I opposed crimes to be honest. God knows why I fucking did. But here I was, stupid and all, involved with big stuff like this. I fucking hated myself.

I lit up my cigarette, inhaled deeply and blew out the smoke. Only this could calm my nerves. But now, it didn't even really help. My mind started to wonder about everything that happened these past two weeks, mostly about psycho and me. I knew nothing about him except his name and what he did. The rest of him was mystery. It went same for psycho. He knew nothing about me expect my name and a tiny piece of my life. Too many truths were hidden. We built our own castle high to keep them be.

We were silly and fucked up and idiot and frustrated.

I didn't come out of the restroom until I finished my third cigarette. The poker game had already been started. I could see psycho comfortably on his seat. He even got this playful smile on his lips. Moreau sat just across him, looked so dead serious in this game. Of course, he did. His fate was on the line. There were four other men around the table. Some people were watching from the allowed distance. Psycho winked at me when he caught me staring. I tilted my head to the side in no interest kind of way.

Then suddenly everybody in this room was clapping in awe. From the smug look on psycho's face and the depressed one on Moreau's, I guessed I fucking knew what happened. But, no. Because seconds later all changed. Psycho looked so stunned in his place while Moreau smiled brightly in relief. Everybody was clapping louder. Psycho lost many. I really wanted to laugh. Who knew luck would be so fucking cruel?

I approached him when he finally got up from his seat in disbelief.

"Easy, boy. It's just a goddamn game." I caressed his left cheek tenderly. He chuckled a little in my ear and kissed my neck.

"I know, baby. Besides, in the end, it's all the same. I've to kill him."


	12. Chapter 12

**"My man's crazy and his mind is a knife. But I like him - fact I love him. I can't get e-enough of him."**

**-Backfire, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"Easy, boy. It's just a goddamn game." I caressed his left cheek tenderly. He chuckled a little in my ear and kissed my neck.

"I know, baby. Besides, in the end, it's all the same. I've to kill him."

I froze like a fucking ice as I felt his lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Why?" My voice was just above whisper. I wasn't sure psycho could fucking hear me. But he did. Because then, he leaned back and cupped my face in his palms.

"God, you're so cute sometimes." He pecked my lips. Once, twice. "You don't think I'm here only to collect some fucking money, do you? For fucks sake, baby, who do you think I am? A goddamn debt collector?" I felt like the most stupid person in the world. He was right. Who was I kidding? Of course, he was here to kill. Just like that, Moreau's little daughters came to my mind. What would they say when they realized their father wasn't coming back? God, I wanted to fucking throw up.

"No." I almost pleaded. He tilted his head a little, looking at me like I was an experiment or something.

"Go back to hotel." His tone was light. But I fucking knew it only meant the opposite.

"Edward..."

"Go back to hotel." He ordered. No need to be a genius to know how fucking dead serious he was. "Baby." He warned as I didn't move an inch. "Leave or I'll fucking drag you out." I stood still. He waited for the other ten seconds before roughly grabbing my elbow. "I'm not in the fucking mood for playing games, so don't you dare to fucking test me."

Once we were outside the casino, he left me without a single word. I didn't remember how I got to the hotel room, but the one thing I knew, those two cute faces kept playing in my head. And now, hours later after my last conversation with him, after three and a half cigarettes, after drowning in glasses of vodka, I heard someone came through the door. It was him. I knew for sure. I was glad he couldn't see the horror in my face because my back was on him. He was taking steps like a true sinner, didn't attempt to hide himself at all. I could even fucking smell blood all over his body. Only heaven knows either he did it on purpose or not.

I closed my eyes to calm myself as psycho stood right behind me. There was no way in hell I would turn around. I was afraid it wasn't only the smell, but also the blood itself still covered his body. Two little innocent girls came into my sight as if they were right in front of me. They lost father. They lost him because of psycho's uncontrollable-greedy blood lust. He could choose not to kill Moreau. He fucking could. But the world knows he wouldn't do it. He would always choose the worst one. He was craving for blood. It had been his need, his desire, an itch that had to be scratched. He had lived this life for a fucking long time. Hoping him to change was like hoping someone dead awakened from the grave.

I fucking hated him.

He touched my sides. I hold a breath. At least, his hands weren't wet of blood. But still, the smell was fucking stabbing me in the nose. It was so fucking awful, I swore. His hands trailed down to my body, taking all my curves, only stopped to rest at my hips. The silence was deafening. I didn't have a choice but leaning into my elbows as he pushed me down, so fucking slowly yet hurriedly. My upper body was lied flat on the bar counter. He was bringing me down and I just followed foolishly.

I fucking hated myself even more.

Those sinful hands continued their trip to explore. Down to my thighs, my knees, my calves, my ankles, and the heels of my stilettos. He took his time before I could feel his fingertips again, followed by his lips on my skin. I buried my face on the bar counter with a half cigarette dangling between forefinger and middle finger in my left hand and a glass of vodka in my right one. He dragged his open mouth all the way up my body, planted some wet kisses and licks, from my ankle, up to the inside of my thigh while his hands rolled up my dress until it reached my waist. I had to bite my bottom lip to make no sound when he sink his teeth on my ass cheek. But he bit even harder, urged me let out a loud outcry to fill the silence. Not until he was fucking satisfied of his mark, he let go of my ass. In seconds, he straightened up and ripped my panties. Then I heard pants being undid and zipper being unzipped. He didn't feel the need to check my wetness. Because the fucker knew I was always fucking ready for him. Hell, I could even smell my own wetness. My pussy was always drenched for him. And it wasn't like something I could control.

"Mmphhh-fuckkkkkkkkk." I cursed as he purposely jerked his hips forward with a swift movement. He tried to ruin my silent treatment. His long hard thrust assaulted my pussy. His hands moved my hips to his liking. "Mmphhh..." I struggled to stay as sober as possible, but in the end, my body gave in. I whimpered of his touch. He won. He always got what he wanted. "Edward..."

"You know I can't change." He said spitefully while he was keeping his movements. Straight to the point as usual.

"I'm not...I'm not trying to...ah...hell...I...I..." I lost my words immediately as he thrust harder, replaced by a loud shriek from my throat.

"Good." He grunted.

"You're...fucking...insane." I told him weakly.

"Whatever you say, baby. God knows your insanity isn't better than mine." He sneered darkly. I hated that he was fucking right.

"Fuck you." I snapped.

"Yeah. What do you think I'm doing, baby? Braid your hair?" He chuckled with no humor.

"I...really...fucking...hate...you." Holy heaven and all of angels, I sounded so breathy like a horny bitch.

"What? Did you just say harder?" He didn't need my answer to push his dick harder. For a few minutes, there was no sound except our ragged breaths. He knew I was so fucking close, because then, he slid his finger to rub my clit. "Let go, baby. Come for me." I was so done as he pinched that sensitive bundle. He groaned when my pussy was clenching around his throbbing cock. I came so hard I was sure I was going to die. I hadn't even come down of my orgasm as he pulled out and flipped me over, lifted me to sit on the bar counter, spread me so fucking widely, then rammed his still-hard cock into my swollen pussy. "Fuckkkk."

I tried to keep my balance as he rocked me hard. Pushing a glass of vodka in process, making it shatter around his feet. The bottle followed straight away, and maybe another or more. I didn't really fucking care. He ripped my dress and I clung onto him. As soon as my body was completely exposed, he sucked my pierced-nipple. I moaned in pleasure. I lifted my feet around his waist and dug the heels of my stilettos on his covered-back. Now it was his turn to moan.

"Do you really hate me?" He asked between thrusts. His face looked a little bit anxious. Was he fucking serious?

"Who doesn't?" I scowled impatiently.

"I don't fucking care about anyone else." He hissed and yanked my ass toward him. "I fucking ask you, do you really hate me?"

"Yes." I threw my head back as I rolled my hips.

"How much?"

"Too much." I answered without missing a beat.

"Why?" Did we really have to have this serious conversation right the fuck now?

"I don't know." I told him the only words I could think.

"Why?" He insisted.

"What's your fucking problem?" I snapped abruptly. I could tell he was taken back. "We're fucking for fucks sake. Ask me that later." But of course, he wanted the goddamn answer now.

"Fucking answer me." He ordered.

"Why? Does it matter I hate you or not? Is it so fucking important for you?" As soon as the words came out, he pulled me even closer. The air was thick. All this tension appeared from nowhere.

"It is."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He looked me in the eyes. Emeralds met chocolates. When I was sure he wouldn't say anything more, he continued. "All about you is important for me."

* * *

**I'm so sorry I've been soooooo busy. Why I got poor response in the previous chapter? :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine, but I wish I was dead."**

**-Dark Paradise, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

I was wide-awake.

How fucking hard I tried to make those two beautiful faces disappeared from my mind... I just failed. Yeah, I sometimes thought having photographic memory was a curse. In the moment like this, it really was. I had been laying on my side for hours. No wonder I felt like shit. Alcohol made my head spin like a fucking tornado and I had dark circles under my bloodshot eyes. I was almost fucking sure my soul wasn't in its place too.

Psycho was restless beside me, but he didn't say a word. Still, I was fucking aware that he was watching me. His emeralds obviously made a hole into my back. I stayed quiet. The night itself was louder than us. Silent words were everywhere, tying us to form a knot called agony. We both knew we couldn't be the same again after this. He was always on the black side. And the longer I was with him, the closer I was about to cross the line. Something that I wouldn't ever let to happen, considering how long I tried my fucking best to be on the white or worst, grey side. But never, ever, on the black one. Because there was no going back for goddamn criminals. They would just lose everything. On the other hand, no chance in hell psycho would leave the black side. It had been in his blood since long ago.

It really shouldn't go this far. Our-I-didn't-know-how-to-call-it was more fucked-up than we thought. We should end it before it even began. He should end me. It was much better than ruining me like this.

Even though my eyes were burning, my body was cold. Night was always so cruel.

"Come here." I could hear he whispered.

My answer was almost immediately. "No."

"Don't fucking do this to me." He growled. Yeah, always with the temper. The next thing I knew, I was yanked and turned around by him. His face was now inches away from mine. He looked just like me. Tired bloodshot eyes and all. I tried to loosen his grip, but he held me still.

"I was sick of you, Edward." I spat.

His jaw tightened. So was his grip. I was sure as hell he planned to break my wrist. I tried to act indifferent but failed miserably.

"Don't. You. Dare." He hissed. His face was closer than ever. Our nose was almost touching. I swore I could see the flames in his eyes. I lifted my chin high.

"I can't do this anymore." My tone was firm. This had to end. What the fuck ever we began had to end.

"You don't have a choice." He insisted.

"You don't let me to choose." I corrected him.

We were staring at each other for seconds before he tore his gaze away and grabbed my bare biceps. "You're so fucking cold, baby." His voice dropped a few octaves. Now he was busy to make me warm, like pressing his naked body against mine, hugging me so tight, wrapping the duvet around us like a cocoon. Psycho could be so fucking sweet I almost believed he didn't want me for sex only. Yeah, that was bullshit, I know. And as usual, our fight was forgotten.

"What now?" I asked weakly, defeated. His hot breaths assaulted my neck.

"I don't know." He barely whispered. We were so messed up. I swore I had never been in this level before. And sure as fuck, neither had psycho. For God's sake, since when I became this melancholy? He pushed me onto my back slowly and rested his right cheek just between my breasts. I instinctively stroke his bronze hair while his thumb caressed my hipbone. We stayed like this for what was like forever before I heard some soft knocks. Psycho had to hear it too because then, he said, "Come in."

Some blonde head poked in the half open door. It was icy. Her cold blue eyes was looking for something. It was simply and solely psycho, considering only his bronze hair was visible because we were drowning in the duvet. When her eyes finally settled on us, she looked away straightway. "The jet is ready."

"Okay." He said, dismissing her. Just like that, she was out of our sight.

"Where are we going?"

"Paris." I didn't ask further because I could fucking guess what psycho and his crew would do there. And it certainly wasn't for shopping. His body left mine with a smooth move. "Let's take a shower." Those words made me remember that I smelled just like him. Blood. My stomach turned. He offered his hand to me, but it was quickly curled up into a fist as he realized I wasn't going to take it. "Baby." He stated sternly.

"I need to smoke." I lied. I knew he didn't buy my shit, but he let it go.

"All right." He gritted teeth and walked into the bathroom.

Slowly and carefully, I climbed out of the bed and tiptoed to something that I had secretly been eyeing for minutes. His goddamn laptop. I fucking knew I didn't have much time. He would usually finish in five to ten minutes. But better now or never. Chance didn't come twice. His computer was fucking locked, harder to penetrate than others. Typical Jasper's security system. I needed more time than I expected to crack the code. Two minutes and ten seconds. Typing some, clicking some, and I was in. I did what I just planned in my brain since he said Paris and I saw his laptop. Dammit, I got no time. I needed five fucking minutes to enter one of his bank accounts. Yeah, people like him definitely controlled all his money through his computer. I used his account to rent some private jet because no way in hell I could use public plane considering I didn't fucking know where the fuck my passport and ID were. I didn't have them in my duffel bag.

Looking at his total amount of money, no fucking way he would realize I stole some. His bank account that I entered had around ten millions dollar. And he had seven bank accounts if you wanted to know. When I heard the water stopped, I started to fucking panic. Goodness, I got a feeling this wouldn't end well. My fingers moved faster than playing Rachmaninoff piece while my brain was thinking about Plan B, C, D, and E. I heard him grab some towel to dry his hair. Fucking hell, I hadn't even finished yet. This really sucked. As the knob was turned, I was deleting all history, turning off the computer, and erasing some fingerprints at once in just some seconds. I was already standing on the balcony doorway nanoseconds before he was slipping out of the bathroom.

No shit I got an A from acting because that was what I had been doing in my entire life.

He didn't look suspicious. But I felt he knew something was off.

"You better hurry up." He told in the cold tone.

Fifteen minutes later, I had already worn my cropped tank, shorts, and sneakers. Grabbing my duffel bag, I got out of the bedroom. Icy scowled when she was me. I ignored her and lit my cigarette. Holy fucking hell, psycho turned me into a chain smoker again in days. I mean, I needed years to kill that habit, you know? I really fucking hated him.

The flight was boring than ever. I still couldn't sleep. Neither could psycho. He never left my side, but his eyes never met mine. There was this usual tension between us. Like hell I would think about it. I was tired of spinning around this circle. Hours later, we landed in some private airport in Paris. I stretched out my arms as I stood up, only to catch Jasper and Emmett staring at my flat stomach. They smirked as I raised an eyebrow. Men.

Psycho had this black look on his eyes, made them look away quickly. "Get the bag, fuckers." He ordered. In a second, Jas and Em disappeared to do what the hell he said. Yeah, he was the boss. Then he turned to me and shrugged off his leather jacket. "Put this on."

"You're being..."

"Put. This. On." He demanded.

I snatched his jacket and muttered under my breath. "Ass."

We were the last to get off the plane. The others had already gathered in the bottom of the stairs with some bags around them. I was eyeing the big one as some creepy guy suddenly approached psycho. "Masen, so glad to see you here." He greeted in the fake-excited tone. I could see Emmett cringe as soon as the creepy guy spoke.

"Demetri." Psycho nodded indifferently as they shook hands.

"Always keeping the records, aren't you? Never come with an empty hand." The creepy guy named Demetri gazed the bag I just eyed a while ago. I felt nausea coming up. No wonder there was this stink of formaldehyde everywhere. "Which evil way you chose to kill him by the way?" I felt psycho tense a little as he caught me closing my eyes tightly as soon as that question escaped Demetri's mouth.

"You don't wanna know." He replied flatly.

"Okay... so where's the money?" Jasper strode toward him and handed some duffel bags filled with dollars. "Ugh, a little bit boring, don't you think?"

"No shit." Psycho said.

"Well, thank fuck it was over, wasn't it? I'll go back to Rome to report this to Ar... wait, wait, wait, who is she?" His eyes landed on me abruptly. They raked up and down my body. Psycho stiffened. "I've never seen her before." He continued to stare at me like I was a fucking shiny toy. "She's not in the crew, right?"

"None of your business." He warned him silently, but Demetri was too stupid to realize it. The creepy guy was wearing this creepy triumph smile on his lips. And psycho stiffened even further as he took a step toward me.

"Well." I just smirked when the douche looked down to my lips. Psycho's palms were balled into fists. Just as Demetri raised his hand to fucking touch me, he grabbed him by collar.

"Back the fuck off." He said spitefully. Demetri's expression was so fucking priceless. I could see Jas and Em tried to hold back a snicker.

"Relax, brother, I just..."

"We're fucking done here." Psycho spat, dismissing him. The next thing I knew, Demetri and his two men were climbing up into another jet parked not far from ours. Goodness, what was with these men and jets?

We were off to some five-star hotel by the limo. I hit the bed as soon as we arrived. For twelve fucking hours. I braced myself for that bright ray I knew too well to attack my face. But surprisingly, there was none. Instead, I found psycho sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't hide the fact that he had his gaze on me. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, not sure with what I saw.

"Edward?" I slurred.

"Hmm?" He caressed my cheek with his knuckles.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven." I tore my eyes away from his bare covered-tatts chest to the closed curtains. They were open last night.

"Since when you're taking care of me?" I laughed sarcastically as I was throwing my legs over the bed and tying up my hair with a hair tie on my wrist. "I'm not a fucking baby, Edward. Stop doing this shit already." I felt my anger build up, didn't really know why. He grabbed me my upper arm. Hard. I almost lost my balance.

"I'm not having this fucking fight with you again, got it?" He snapped. I did the only thing I could fucking do. Snap back.

"We're nothing." My words struck him like a fucking thunder. Hell, they hit me just the same. But it's true. We were nothing. It needed some time for us to recover. I shrugged off his grip. He let me. We were quiet for five seconds. But the next thing I knew, I got this sort of pang in my back and he was standing right in front of me with hands grasped my wrists over my head.

"Don't start." His grasps tightened. But I could fucking care less. I got used to it.

"I was fucking tired of this cycle!" I screamed out of the top of my lungs.

"Stop." He warned me in dangerous tone.

"Let's fucking end it..."

"I said fucking stop, Allegra!" He shouted in fury. Before I could fucking blink, his Five-seven was pointed between my eyes. When and how he pulled out that gun off his jeans was beyond my concern. Nah, not when my death was lying before me. Then I laughed. It was a sad one if you asked me. There were no people as pathetic as us, really.

"Pull that fucking trigger." I dared him. His jaw hardened after hearing my words. What did he expect me to say anyway? Like hell I would fucking beg him to not kill me. If that was really his intention, so be it. But if it was just a slip, then let's say I had a bad luck. I didn't fucking care about my life anymore. It had been ruined in the worst way.

"You don't fucking know what you're saying." He hissed.

"Wrong again." I gave him an insincere grin. "I fucking KNOW what I'm saying." I took a step ahead, so the tip of his Five-seven glued to my forehead. "Kill me, Edward. Let the bullet dig a hole in my skull. You know I fucking deserve it."

"Don't make me..."

"FUCKING KILL ME!"

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Well, your reviews make me want to keep going, so this is it! :) I'll post as soon as I can. Wicked schedule. UGH, real life drives me crazy.**

**Love you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Do you know I am going to leave you? Do you know I am going to leave you?"**

**-Kill Kill, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

We were made to break. Yeah, heaven had given us some warnings. We were just too fucking crazy to listen. We were broken even before our fate crossed. We were screwed. Not to mention it was too late to clean this mess. Because this was already deeper than we thought. Still, I shouldn't be with him. This was a mistake. A goddamn huge one. God forbid we made a pair. We brought the disaster anyone couldn't ever dream of.

I was beyond frustrated. I mean, what the hell, it should be one-time thing. But after all this time ignoring my stupid mind called heart, talking, I just knew. With psycho, it had never been. We were addicted to each other. Since the very first time. The rest was still fucking confusing, though. This odd feeling I felt toward him or his toward me... My stomach lurched. No. Fucking. Way.

We were on the different side.

We would be so fucking destructive.

We made a hell together.

We had no chance.

I knew.

So when something like this happened, I was more than ready. He could fucking kill me anytime. But it didn't mean he didn't take me by surprise when he really pulled that fucking trigger. I was pale as ghost. Our pulse quickened as the adrenaline ran to us. I could fucking see the bullet. It was so close. Only a fucking few millimeters to go through my head, to nest in my skull. I had never been this close to death before, really. For a split of second, I thought about my parents, the real ones, I mean. What would they do if they found their only child dead? I had to snort at that. Fucking predicted. They would absolutely hunt psycho's ass down. Blood for blood. I remembered they told me.

Speaking of bullet, as soon as it hit the wall, Jas and Em rushed in after knocking down our door.

"I-is everything okay?" Jas was the first to speak. Me and psycho were still caught up in surprise. I could see his pupils dilated. Probably, he just realized he pulled the trigger? Or he was disappointed it didn't hit the target? Or relief? Wait, which one his target was, me or the wall? Everybody could tell it was so fucking easy for him to aim what the hell ever he wanted. I bet he was playing with guns since a baby. So he DELIBERATELY aimed his goddamn bullet to the wall or he ACCIDENTALLY missed his true target, in this case, me. Looking at his expression, the possibility number two made more sense. But I couldn't be sure.

Shit, the one thing that just saved me was the death itself likely hadn't picked up the date yet.

"Masen?" It was Em. It was clear as day that they were fucking horrified. They looked like psycho was gonna burn this building down. I wondered if they had already witnessed his wrath.

Just then the lunatic in front of me laughed. In the scary way, of course. He barely turned around to throw his fucking Five-seven across the room. It impossibly beautifully hit the vase, making it shatter like its worth nothing. This reminded me again with his strength, speed, and particularly, accuracy. Hell, I didn't know it was his target until he put an action.

"Fucking ask her." They flinched as they heard his tone. I didn't. A goddamn Oscar winner, remember?

I felt like I could breathe again when psycho decided to make a grand exit. Jas and Em were beside me instantly.

"What the fuck was that?" I didn't how to answer that question. I mean, really, what the fuck was that? Like hell I knew.

"Nothing." I said as if I wasn't almost visited by death a few minutes ago.

"Nothing? It might be your head and you said it was nothing? You must be fucking crazy." Em shook his head in disbelief.

"Where are the ladies?" I tried to change the subject. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care about them by the way?" He scoffed.

"Geez, Jas, I'm fucking fine, okay?"

He exchanged glances with Emmett then they both sighed loudly.

"Ladies' time." He shrugged. He meant shopping.

"I also need some new stuffs, you know." I huffed. Or pretended to. Three hours to go. I had to make it. They were talking through eyes. Well, more like debating for me.

"I'll go with you." So. Fucking. Easy.

"If Masen..." Em looked doubtful.

"I'll take the shower." I cut in excitedly, but as soon as I was out of sight, my face was back to the game. I could hear Jas and Em speaking in the background about how right or wrong. I threw some black leather pants and cropped basketball jersey on. Jas and Em were already in the living room. "Let's go." I chirped. God, I sounded so annoying.

We took a cab to Avenue des Champs-Élysées. The first two stores that I hit were Adidas and Nike. I bought some sneakers and a lot of shirts and hoodies.

"So." He started as we strode toward another store. Louis Vuitton this time. "What happened between you and Masen back then?" Holy fucking hell.

"Nothing, really."

"You know you can trust me, right?" He tried again.

"I know it."

"So?"

"So."

"Goodness, Allegra." He exhaled in frustration.

"We fight a lot, that's all."

"I have never seen him like that before. I mean, that kind of temper..."

"How long have you known each other?" I asked in curiosity.

"About three years." I raised an eyebrow, wanted him to continue. He did. "Carlisle introduced him to us. In the first year, he didn't bother to work as a team. It was so fucking hard to gain his trust, you know. But he did perfectly fine alone. He's really made for this kind of world. All his missions were always finished with a fucking A. Hell, he never fucking fails." Typical psycho. Independent, perfectionist. "The funny thing is we needed about twenty fucking months for him to allow us in while you just needed days." Jas gave me a knowing look.

"Lucky." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't think so."

"What did Edward do before he met you?" He winced when I said Edward.

"I can't believe he lets you call him by...that name. You must be one of the kind. I mean, he makes so many exceptions for you. In a fucking short time. We sort of envy you, you know." He chuckled.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Really, Masen is so... difficult."

"You haven't answered my question." I reminded him.

"I don't know if I have the right to tell you this."

"He has become a fucking criminal since the very young age, hasn't he?"

"Thirteen." Jas finally gave in. "I have tried to hack some data about him, though. But there is none. He's so fucking untouchable. All I get is piece of rumor. It said he started to join this group called Seveons Brotherhood at thirteen."

"A criminal group?" He nodded.

"Something like that."

"He said he killed his six best friends." I added. His eyes widened right away.

"He fucking told you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is ridiculous. He never talks about the rumor related to his past, let alone confirm it. Not with us or even Carlisle."

"I kind of pressed him, actually."

"Still, you're unbelievable."

"So... his six best friends were his associates in Seveons Brotherhood?"

"You can say that."

"Why did he kill them?"

"With Masen, you'll never know." Jas was holding the paper bags filled with stuffs he just paid for me. "Are you done?" He asked as we walked out of the glass door. I just nodded silently. He hailed the cab and we put everything in the goddamn trunk. When I just wanted to climb in, I groaned loudly.

"I forget something."

"What?"

"Ew, you don't wanna know."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"No. Edward may get crazy right now. You go to the hotel first. I'll catch up."

"Edward may get crazier if I don't bring you with me."

"Just tell him I need some space or shit. Which I really do, anyway."

"Are you sure?" He looked at me doubtfully.

"Give me a fucking break."

"Okay. See you then." I didn't fucking answer. Because the world knew hours later I would be in another goddamn continent.

The flight was a little bit... goodness, I thought I had no nails now, considering I continuously bit them every second. I mean, really, what the hell should I worry about, right? But here I was, restless like a good kid that just lied to her parents for the first time. Geez, I was such a fucking baby. Unfortunately for me, Michigan was in the lowest temperature right the fuck now. Seriously, it was June and I was cold for fucks sake. Probably because I was only wearing this goddamn cropped jersey? I didn't fucking know. I bought some jackets as soon as I found a store. Well, I kind of stole a couple of hundred dollar bills from psycho's wallet, by the way.

I removed the bobby pin off my hair as I realized I didn't have my shitty apartment's key with me. Five seconds and it was unlocked. I closed the door with a little thud and looked around. Everything was still the same. Unless there was someone sleeping on the couch. A man. When I was getting closer, I recognized him right away. Riley Biers. Nineteen. College student. Been thought me as his girlfriend since we hooked up months ago. Not that I ever clarified our status or what, but he had taken care of me so long and I was like letting it flow, didn't mind it much.

Speaking of Riley, he looked as if he had been here forever. Rumpled shirt, tired face, and all. He was in a total fucking mess, really. He had to be worrying me. And I had to be feeling guilty. But I didn't. Still, I sat on the edge of the couch and brushed his hair. Those eyes opened and he sat up abruptly.

"Alle, is that really you? Because I swear to God if I have this kind of hallucination I will..."

"I'm so fucking real."

"Thank fucking God!" He wrapped his arms around me immediately. "Where have you been? I've been searching for you in all corners of the city. The asshole Billy said you ran away to avoid paying Enzo's debt. Jake said he didn't know where you were either. I called you billions times but your phone was off. I decided to go to your apartment and indeed some clothes were missing but the strange thing was... your laptop was left. I mean, it's your goddamn soul. Therefore, I know something was wro..."

"Ssshhh, I'm here now, okay?" He was relaxed a little.

"You know what? I was so close to call the police." My eyes widened in horror. He chuckled. "Calm down, I didn't." Then his face turned into the serious one. "You are aware that you've been missing for two weeks, right? I tracked your phone and detected it somewhere in the trash container just a few blocks from here. Tell me, what the hell is going on?"

"Can we talk about this later? I'm so fucking tired."

"Okay." He sighed.

"Come to bed." The fuck I just said? He looked at me hesitantly, expectantly. "I mean, the couch must be very uncomfortable." I added in quickly then walked toward the bedroom. He tailed me.

I got this weird feeling as I took off my clothes with Riley in the same room. Like, I shouldn't do it. Like, he didn't have the right to see me naked or something. God, I was so fucking clueless. It sure never happened before. I usually didn't care much. But now... shit, my body seemed like refusing to be exposed, as if it didn't belong to him. Goddammit, I didn't fucking belong to anyone.

Right?

Just like that, psycho's face came to mind.

Holy.

Fucking.

Hell.

You had to be fucking kidding me. I wasn't his for fucks sake. I never was.

I buried that thought to the back of my head. Removing my bra, I grabbed his shirt from the drawer. We weren't living together, actually. But... you know, he occasionally stayed the night. Not that we were in a serious relationship or what. Damn, I didn't even think of him as my boyfriend. Like I said, he had taken care of me for so long. And I indeed didn't mind to have some company.

I slid inside the cover and he followed me right after. As soon as he was right next to me, I snuggled to him until my head was on his bare chest, ignoring this ugly feeling that started to build up. I was only in my panties and his shirt. Again, something just wasn't fucking right. It didn't feel the same as I was with... fuck, stop fucking thinking of him, bitch. Riley was much better than that psycho. He didn't have such a sick mind and didn't do any fucking serious crimes. He was fucking safe. We never once got into some fight. Besides, Riley was fucking good in bed... even though psycho was better... Shittttt, that fucker never left me alone.

Riley lulled me into a deep sleep. God, he was so fucking sweet, wasn't he? How fucking different with psycho who was only after sex. Yeah, right, it was always physical with him. Always physical. Physical. Physical. Physical. Physical. Geez, I started again.

It was already so fucking dark, probably midnight or early morning, when I was awake because of some loud bangs from the goddamn door.

I had a bad feeling.

* * *

**As long as I get those incredible reviews...**


	15. Chapter 15

**"God, I'm so crazy. Baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving. I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island, raising hell all over town. Sorry 'bout it."**

**-Off To The Races, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

I just realized how fucking idiot I was.

Really, did I have no fucking brain or something? Of course, he would come after me. Who the hell was I kidding? Shit, I shouldn't come back to Michigan. I mean, I got the access of his goddamn money. Indeed I could go where the fuck I wanted to. Yeah, right, silly, now it was too late. Regret was a real bitch. As soon as I heard those loud bangs, I was snapped out of my sleep. Everything happened faster than I could blink. Door was knocked down, angry steps were taken, then just like that, psycho barged in to my goddamn bedroom while I barely lifted my head and Riley was hardly awake.

All he saw was red.

In three seconds or even less, psycho yanked Riley by his arm before shoving him so fucking hard to nearest wall I thought I heard a loud crack. Never ever once doubt his incredible rapidity. I was fucking stock-still in horror as psycho showered him with goddamn punches. He was nothing against psycho. Hell, no one was good enough to be his fucking opponent. Psycho was a fucking monster, a shredder. He was born to destroy. Only God knows what could fucking stop him. He was too damned to save.

Before I could even think, I was already on my feet, standing in the short gap between him and Riley. Psycho had his palm wrapped around Riley's neck, pushing him roughly until he stuck to the wall while his feet barely touched the ground. Riley groaned in so much pain. I winced as I saw his goddamn body, not to mention his face. Bruises in every fucking where. He looked like he just hit by bus or something while psycho looked spotless. Un-fucking-touchable. The poor boy didn't stand a chance.

All was because of my idiocy.

Riley looked like he had no breaths left as psycho strangled him harder. He was an inch away from death as the realization came to my mind. "STOP IT!" I screamed from the top of my fucking lungs while I tried to make him release his grip of Riley's neck. But dammit, I was no superhuman. The universe knew psycho was too strong to the normal ones. Hell, the devils themselves feared him. "STOP IT, ASSHOLE! YOU'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Yeah, my idiocy number two. Fuck it. As long as it got his attention, I could care less. Psycho loosened his grip a little, enough for Riley to take some air, and turned to me.

"Say it again." He spat spitefully.

"Which one?" I raised an eyebrow. "The asshole part?" Where the hell that courage fucking came from?! Geez, it couldn't even be called a courage. It was fucking suicide. I didn't know if my level of insanity could have been more higher. His eyes got impossibly darker he would kill the fucking lights. I took a step back unconsciously. He was ready to hunt.

Psycho released his grip from Riley's neck abruptly, making him fall to the floor with a loud thud. Riley rolled over to his side and hugged his stomach, coughing and choking by his own blood. God, how could I do this to someone like him? This string named guilty was tying me in the fucking neck. Two steps back in a row as psycho turned his focus fully on me. Riley's existence was fucking long forgotten. Now I was the only matter. Another and another and another step back when he approached me so fucking slowly.

"Don't fucking tempt me, baby. You got your last chance. I'll make sure it won't slip this time." I felt like I was kicked right in the gut. What the fuck did he just said? Tell me I misheard him. I didn't realize I stopped walking backward until psycho was standing right in front of me. Flames were still on his eyes.

"It was... a slip?" Right, I had prepared for this. With psycho, you had to expect nothing or you would be dying in wounds. Still, every time he was confessing like that, this big hole in my chest always appeared. I had no fucking control of my body anymore.

He pushed my shoulder until my back hit the wall. I was too numb to feel the pain.

"Why do you always like to push my fucking buttons?" It was a freaking rhetorical question.

"What would you fucking do if that bullet really hit my head?" I asked him back, just wanted to get his reaction. It did it. Now, he looked like I just fucking slapped him on the face. Eat that, asshole. "Oh, you would be the happiest man in the planet, right? God knows you really wanna do that long before." I added sarcastically. He grabbed my biceps firmly, forced me to look up into those furious emeralds.

"Don't fucking pretend you don't know what it does to me!" He snapped. When it came to him, only confusion that I got. One hand he looked like he was dying to end my life, the other one he looked like he couldn't live without me. Okay, the last line might be just my wishful thinking.

"Why don't you fucking tell me? Maybe I really don't fucking know!" I snapped back. He didn't answer.

Out of corner of my eyes, I saw Riley trying to get back to his feet. I warned him by my eyes not to fucking come near us. It was good enough that psycho had forgotten him. We had this small talk with eyes contact. Something that we had done thousand times before. I didn't know how, but it worked.

_Leave._

His bruised eyes widened. _Are you crazy?_

_I'll deal with him._

_No._

_He'll kill you. Leave the fuck now._

_Who is he?_

_I'll tell you later. Leave, I'm begging you._

_He'll kill you._

_He won't._

_How can you know that?_

_LEAVE._

He hesitated, but I could tell he reconsidered it.

_I'll be okay._ I convinced him.

_Are you sure?_

_Hide in the fucking nowhere. He surely will hunt you down._

_I can't leave you here with that crazy fucker._

_GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE._

We really had no time. The thing was... psycho realized my eyes focused on something behind him. Just as he would fucking turn around, I pushed his chest hard. My sudden move made him stumbling. He had the wall to keep his balance.

"NOW!" I snapped Riley out of his shock. Fortunately, he recovered quickly. So did psycho. He barely made to the door as psycho struggled like crazy. It was a fucking miracle that I could manage to hold him in place as long as I needed. Though it was only about three to six seconds.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME, COWARD!" He shouted like someone just stole his goddamn money. I wondered where the hell my neighbors were for the time like this. "YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING PUSSY, YOU KNOW WHAT? I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED IN THE WAY YOU'VE NEVER IMAGINED!" Thank God, Riley was already out of my apartment when psycho got away from my grip. I was pushed back to the wall right away. "You are fucking aware that it was only a matter of time for him to have his own grave, don't you?" His tone made me shudder. "Why did you fucking protect him?" He had his hand wrapped around the back of my neck while the other one snatched my chin.

I didn't answer.

Instead, I leaned in a little. The movement took him by surprise. I watched his face softened as I killed the distance between us. He closed his fucking emerald eyes seconds before our lips met. But unfortunately, it was not kind of met he fucking expected. A soon as I got his bottom lip between my teeth, I bit it hard till I felt blood in my mouth. Damn right, I had the fucking guts. I was hardly on the right mind lately, remember? So don't fucking ask me the question you had already known the answer. Yes, I was so fucking crazy.

When I was out of his grip, I flied like a fucking bat. Except I forgot he could run like a cheetah. Just before I touched the finish line a.k.a front-broken door, he yanked me by my waist and tossed me somewhere across the living room. I fell straight on my butt while my back hit the side of the coffee table so fucking hard I thought all my ribs were broken.

"What am I thinking? Of course, I should expect something like that." He laughed with no trace of humor before spitting some blood to the floor. I saw the disaster I made for the first time. His lip was swollen in the awful way. But it was nothing compared to Riley's.

"You fucking deserve it." I replied.

"Yeah?" He strode forward and I crawled back on the space between the coffee table and couch. "Then, you deserve nothing but death." As soon as those words came out, he made a real move. I hurriedly pushed myself off the cold floor. But by the time I half-stood, he grabbed my leg, making me lose my balance completely. I fell to the couch face first, still struggling to shook him off. His grip tightened as he dragged me toward him. My hands fumbled with shits around me, anything that I could use against him. I found tv remote and wasted no time to throw it over my shoulder. When he cursed loudly and released me, I knew it hit right on the target. Well, actually, I didn't have the particular one, but as long as he released me, I was more than happy.

I turned over and almost gasped with what I saw. Were you sure it was a fucking tv remote I just threw? Not some anchor or something? Because before this, I didn't know a tv remote could make a damage that bad. His temple was fucking ripped. So much blood streamed down his face I thought he would die right away. I followed its movement as it was dripping from his chin down to my ankle. It caught me off the guard and he used it to yank my hips. Before I could grab the ashtray to throw, he locked my wrists tightly with one hand while the one other pressed on my stomach. He also locked my knees between his calves and thighs to hold me in place.

His blood fell straight to me cheek.

"YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME!" Psycho shouted right on my face. I did nothing but wince. "I mean, I've trusted you for fucks sake! Yeah, right, how silly of me." I looked away from his piercing gaze. Or probably of his bitter tone. "Here you are, run the fuck away from me again." I remained silent until he lost his patience. "Fucking say something, dammit!" He grabbed my chin roughly, forced me look him in the fucking eye.

"Why do you come after me, Edward?"

"I can't lose you." He said without thinking.

"Why?"

"Who the fuck is that kid, baby?" He threw back a question. Yeah, we had played this game many times before.

"What do you expect me to say?" I dared him.

"Just answer the goddamn question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"Who. The fuck. Is. He." He emphasized every fucking word, warned me silently that he had no patience left. But I didn't back down.

"Does it matter?"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He pinned me harder. "Did you fucking sleep with him?" There was hope in his voice that I would say no. I didn't give it to him.

"Why if I did?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"How can you be so fucking sure?" I cut him off.

"Baby..."

"Let go of me." I struggled beneath him, arched my back to get the fuck away from his tight grip. Just then, he gazed down my body. He groaned as soon as he realized I had Riley's shirt scrunched up to my waist. The tension was fucking turned.

I didn't know who started it first, but the next thing I knew, our mouth crashed in the most violent way. We had been craving for each other so fucking badly. He tried to ignore the stung pain that I caused as much as possible when I kissed him hard. His hands roamed over every inch of my body like he would die for not touching me. I tugged his hair. He ripped my panties. I sucked his neck. He tore my shirt. I tried to remove his jeans. He slapped my hand.

He said I took too long.

"Shit, baby, I fucking miss you." He cupped my face and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my hands around his neck instantly, kissing him back. He had one hand grabbed the back of my thigh, lifting it over his waist as he rammed into me.

"God!"

"Always... so... good." He grunted between thrusts. His blood was already all over my face. Hell, I could still taste it on my fucking tongue. The smell stabbed me in the nose.

"You... mmhhhh... pulled that fucking... Edward!" He grabbed my ass abruptly, buried his hard dick even deeper in my pussy. I forgot everything right away.

"I'm... God, I'm so..." This whole sex thing became more and more desperate. It wasn't only about desire, lust, fury, and hate like usual. There was something else this time, I could fucking feel it. I knew he could too. And it would be a lie if we said we weren't afraid of it. Right, we were motherfucking cowards.

"You... goodness... why?"

"Baby, I... fuck, I'm so... I didn't think straight then... shit, fucking... sorry." He almost pleaded. I clawed his biceps.

"You... fucking... shot... me."

"Goddammit, I'm fucking sorry!" He pounded into me harder as I bit his pierced ear.

"Don't tell me you are when you're not..." My voice was so fucking breathy.

"In the name of God, Allegra..." He groaned in frustration.

"The world knows you want me dead."

"Part of me, yes. But... fuck, I feel like... hell, it's so... fucking... complicated." I dug my nails on his scalp, making him clench his jaw. "Stop it." He hissed in pain just before grasping my wrists and locking them over my head. I exploded here and there. "Shit, baby, don't fucking cry." His lips moved along my cheek, the bloody one. "I'm so sorry. So so so sorry." He used his tongue to lick every tear that dropped from my eyes. "Did you fucking sleep with him?" He sounded so fucking hopeless, helpless. It wasn't his type.

"You know I won't." I managed to answer.

"I don't know if I can trust you." He sighed.

"This will never work." I cried uncontrollably.

"What?"

"Let go of me, Edward." I choke out.

He fucking knew I wasn't talking about his grip on my wrists.

* * *

**So busy :( but you guys are so amazing! I love your reviews! :)**

**Kisses for you and Queen Lana ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**"If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away. It's a game boy, I don't wanna play."**

**-Never Let Me Go, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

It did strike us.

Fast and hard.

Mercilessly.

The outer shell we've been building all this time collapsed into ashes. Nothing could protect us from the fall now. I wondered why we bothered to build one then. It was like... every effort we did to keep us sane - the sanity I and psycho meant was sure as shit different from how you defined it - would evaporate offhand. In the end, we totally had nothing. This hole we dug too deep buried us alive. Was it my fault? Was it his fault? Was the world just making fun of us? Was it a test from above? Was it possible for us to pass?

Hell, no. I mean, really, I wasn't being a pessimist. But let's just try to be realistic here. We were a fucking pair of despair in the fucked-up ocean. Wasn't it clear enough?

So no matter how hard we tried to fucking avoid this issue, it would always come back to bite us in the ass. And I could tell this was much different than before. The meaning of the words I just said... The heaviness in them... It sounded like it had been decided. The tears that ran down my face... Goodness, I still couldn't believe I was fucking crying. It was just... shit, where were we? Shakespeare's tragedy or something? Holy angels in heaven, what the fuck was fucking wrong with me? Or him? Or us? We definitely weren't ourselves.

Here I was, crying shamelessly like a fucking fragile baby who just tasted a dot of cruelness of the world. He held my wrists still. We were a mess, physically and mentally. His body stiffened after those forbidden words finally slipped out my lips. I knew his answer immediately. "You're out of your fucking mind." Psycho seethed. I just opened my mouth when he continued. "What the fuck are you saying? Why the fuck will I do that?"

"We can't be like this forever." God, could I have been more pathetic?

"Of course, we can. And we will. Days, weeks, months, years, or even forever, we'll take how much time the hell will give."

"Stop it." I snapped. Tears switched into anger in one second. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Really? Right now?" For fucks sake, could he stop being a jerk just for a goddamn minute? The instinct in me kicked in. I didn't how, but I finally was out of his grasp. He was caught off guard as I shoved him off me hard until he fell backward right on his ass. Then I threw my ripped panties on his face. It hang nicely between his shocked beautiful eyes.

"Is it the first thing you always have in mind? Sex? That's it?" I didn't know if it was smart to say, but... it came out anyway.

Psycho quickly regained his composure. "Nope. I'm sure as hell it's the third on the list or something because the first will always be..." He looked me in the fucking eye before focusing on my cheek. His voice was low and scary. "Blood." I winced and took a step back. He rolled his eyes at me. "You've to get used to it, baby. You know who I am and what I fucking do." His tone was back to casual. I tried to erase the blood away with the back of my hand, but, instead, smeared it more. "Oh, look at how beautiful you are now. Come on, get back here and let me kiss it away." He patted his lap after taking my panties off his head and pocketed them.

"What's the second then? Guns?" Just like that, I dangled his gun between my fingers. His pupils dilated in fucking horror I tried so hard to keep off smile to grow.

"How can you..."

"Sneaking my hand into your jeans is the easiest thing in the world."

"Smart." He sneered. "Well, almost correct about the second one. It's all about tools, actually, not only guns. I mean, the knives, the..." An evil smirk playing across his lips as I closed my eyes briefly to duck away the images. Ignoring his attempt to make me 'get used to it', I was back with the task in my hand.

"It's Beretta." I eyed the gun as I checked if it was loaded. Of the fuck course it was. "Where is your Five-seven?" I tried to act nonchalant. But just the mention of its name made me remember my nearly-death.

"I won't use it again." He diverted his gaze away.

"Why?" I asked though I fucking knew the reason behind it.

"Incident happened."

"Yeah?" I cocked an eyebrow and straightened my arm, pointing his gun to him in the safe distance and out of his reach. Without much thinking I pulled the fucking trigger and let the bullet fly across the room, landing so fast inside the couch beside his head. "You mean incident like that?" He had his eyes bugged out of their place. "How does it feel, hmm? What do you want to do to me now? Hug me? Kiss me?" I rubbed the back of the gun against my temple. Those emeralds followed the movement. He was in full alert, I could tell. "When it happened I felt like I was slapped with a fucking hammer, really. So don't you ask about promise, Edward. You were THE ONE who made me break it."

Psycho was silent for a moment before asking. "Who the hell are you?"

"We're done." I threw his Beretta with intention to hit his fucking head. But surely, he caught it. Perfectly. "Don't ever go anywhere near me. Don't come after..."

"No." He stood up right after fixing his jeans.

"For crying out loud, aren't you tired of this?" I snapped sharply at him.

"You over think it." He made his way to me.

"Go." The damn tears threatened to come out of their hiding place. It amazed me how fast the situation turned. "Please... just go." It was predicted that he would do the opposite.

"You know I can't do that." His voice was soft against my temple. I cowered in response. He hugged me close.

"Let go of me."

"No." He kissed my eyelid tenderly.

"Please." His fingertip touched my cheek lightly, followed a trail of water there.

"Is that really what you want?" He whispered, hurt, beaten. It was rare watching him switch his feeling into something that wasn't anger.

"Yes."

"You're lying." He cupped my face and looked straight into my eyes, searching something, anything to prove his words. He didn't find any. I had learned for years to hide honesty.

"Let go of me." I kept my face blank in spite of the tears' betrayal.

"What do I have to fucking do, baby? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do. Anything. I will fucking do anything. Anything but that." Those eyes begged me silently I almost thought he would cry right away.

"We aren't made for each other, Edward."

"Who the hell cares!" He punched the wall behind me so hard while the other one raked his hair in frustration.

"I fucking do."

"So you want me to step out of this sins' circle and become a fucking saint? Is that what you want?" I laughed pathetically.

"You won't do that."

"No, I won't." He stated firmly. "Who the fuck do you think you are, baby? A fucking angel?"

"At least I'm not the devil."

"Oh, you're the Queen herself."

"What the hell are you saying, Edward?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, baby?" I said nothing. "Stop playing on the 'white' side. We both know you don't belong there."

"What ever." I sounded so good in my own ears. "You know where the door is, right?" He snatched my elbow as I tried to turn away.

"Fine. I'm not coming to you EVER again, satisfied? We're... what the fuck we have between us is... fucking over." His piercing eyes cut me into pieces as those word were said. We exchanges miserable glances for a couple of seconds before he finally moved his feet. I stayed silent until he was out of the sight. Then I cried, really fucking cried until I fell asleep right on the floor.

The lights blinded my eyes when I woke up. It was one in the fucking afternoon. I tried to wash everything away by taking a shower in my shitty bathroom. I threw loose tank, ripped leggings, and combat boots on before grabbing my rucksack to fill it with laptop and some other stuffs. Five minutes later, I was out of my apartment. I kept walking for a couple of blocks, only stopped to buy a pack of cigarette and lighter. I lit one and waited. Not until I was sure I wasn't being followed, I put my feet back to the track.

I sneaked on some slipshod backyard where the grass grew to my knees and the branches of the trees were in every direction I sure as hell would die in stumbling if I didn't know it too well. I puffed some and squatted down in the certain spot. Yeah, right there. I removed some dry leaves only to get a glimpse sight of the door that was flat against the ground. I opened it and slid in. Closing it back, I was going downstairs with the help of my lighter. Down the hallway, there was a door, a locked one that I couldn't even be lock picking so far. The genius inside sure as fuck knew how to make his house secure. I knocked three times. Usually, it would be unlocked automatically as soon as he saw me coming. Yeah, there were so many hidden cameras here. But now, nothing happened. I knocked again. Still nothing. He did it on purpose. He didn't want to let me in.

"Don't be an ass, Seth. Open the fucking door." Nothing. I tried again. "Is Riley inside?" Okay, so Seth was angry about what happened with Riley. In another word, he was angry with me. Fucking teenager. "Goddammit, little kid, let me explain first..." With a click, it was unlocked and the door was open. I puffed some more before stepping in. The door was already closed as I climbed upstairs. There, I was greeted by kitchen and dining room. I turned to right to meet another hallway and another and another and another until I found that kid in the dim room.

Seth Clearwater. Sixteen. Graduated so fucking early. Genius. Computer geek. Hacktivist. Just like me and Riley. Yeah, we could be called a team, actually. We had done so many hacktivisms together.

He was sitting on the chair, wearing some Mickey Mouse pajamas right with its slippers, building the house cards on the table. His back was on me.

"Who is the crazy guy that beat the shit out of my cousin? Is he related with your sudden missing two weeks ago?" Always with the curiosity.

"Is he alright?"

"Asleep, finally. He is worrying you way too much." Seth spun his chair to face me, knocking down the house cards in process. "So, tell me."

"I was kidnapped and given to him." I put my rucksack on the empty space among some monitors, computers, cables, and so on.

"Like human trafficking?"

"Sort of." I shrugged.

"Wait, was it Billy's doing?"

"Who else?"

"Is the crazy guy a ring leader of some criminal group or something? What's his name?" Seth was in front of the computer instantly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Geez, you've got to be kidding me. I just said I was kidnapped and this is your fucking response." I scoffed.

"Well, it could be a hurricane and I had no doubt you would survive." Sometimes, I got a feeling Seth knew more than he should. Like, he could see right through my full-bullshits life. "What's his name?" He was busy typing on the computer keyboard.

"Edward Masen." I wanted to hit my head against the wall when I said his name, unconsciously recalled the series of events hours before. In the other hand, Seth wouldn't ever stop until he got the answer. High curiosity, remember?

"Age?"

"Don't know." I blew smoke rings from my mouth, trying to distract myself.

"Under thirty?"

"Maybe." I didn't even realize I was walking around the room.

"About twenty five to twenty nine?"

"Dammit, Seth, I don't fucking know, okay?" The genius kid had the nerve to chuckle.

"What? Are you two romantically linked or something?" He joked. But I knew he meant it. Typical Seth. I didn't answer because it would only increase the percentage of his guess. He had his full detective mode. For a minute or two, no one said anything. I was busy with my second cigarette, he was busy with his computer. "Are you sure it's his real name?"

"What do you find?" I peeked from the side of his head.

"Not much, actually."

"Nothing, you mean?" I snickered.

"Shut up. It's just... I have sorted every human in the world which has Edward Masen on their name by age twenty five to twenty nine, but... find no criminal records on them. At all. They're clean, have a job, and live peacefully in some country... wait." He clicked something and some pictures popped. "There was one who died at thirteen... Edward Anthony Masen... his house was caught up on fire... all died including his parents and six housekeepers. Nothing left but ashes..." He trailed off and turned to me. I inhaled my cigarette deeply. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Bullshit."

"He possibly faked his death." I gave in.

"Smart kid, wasn't he?" Seth smirked.

"On the top of his class."

"Anything else you know about him?" Goodness, he would never get enough.

"Try Seveons Brotherhood."

He was back to his computer immediately. One, two... five hours and he didn't turn around nor say anything.

* * *

**Review review review ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Don't leave me now. Don't say goodbye. Don't turn around. Leave me high and dry."**

**-Ride, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

It was five in the morning already and I hardly closed my eyes.

Seth was glued to his computer, still working to get some info about Seveons Brotherhood though I found him nod off a few times. Riley was sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. The bruises were there but he looked better than the last time I saw him.

And now I was all alone.

Except the alcohol that was burning on my throat could be said a company. It irritated me to no end I had no cigarette left. And neither Riley nor Seth was a smoker. Fucking perfect.

I feel like I was drowning in the bottom of the ocean. As much as I had the urge to disappear from the world, I didn't want to lose my mind even further. Because I looked more pathetic when I was drunk. But it happened anyway. No chance in hell I could stay sober if I kept pouring the drink.

I raised from the comfortable couch after draining my glass. Stumbling twice before finally reaching the doorjamb. First, by the foot of the coffee table, second, by my own foot. I was wandering in the hallway. Nearly hitting my head in the process. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. I needed my nicotine. Or him. Better both. I was craving for them. I didn't give a fuck if he felt the same. I was in fucking agony.

I entered the room I had been before. Seth was sorting some papers right now, wasn't aware of my presence yet. But he quickly turned around and rushed to me when he heard a loud thud. I fell so fucking hard. God, why was it so difficult to grab my rucksack? Or not to think about him? My mind drove me crazy. I really wanted to slap myself.

"Shit, what happens to you?" Seth helped me to get back to my feet. I nearly brought him to fall with me. "Whoa, watch out."

"I'm going out a little while." I slurred as I put the strap of my rucksack over the shoulder.

"What? No way I'll let you..."

"I'm fine, okay? Take care of Riley. I'll be back." I made my way toward the front door, not the secret one. He tailed me with this kind of expression on his face. "Try some sleep, Seth." I told him as I exited the house.

"You sure..."

"Ssshhh, you're being noisy."

I left him in the front porch and walked across the street. The cold air hit my skin straight away. I had no jacket on. Hell, I hardly thought about the jacket right now. The road was maddeningly quiet. It was just the sound of the wind that I could heard. My mind was barely on the earth. I flied thousands miles to the sky. It was getting harder to comprehend. I crossed my arms and rubbed my biceps. Just walked and walked until I was in another pavement. It was so lonely here. Just like me. God, the alcohol in my system should make me forget, right? Why did it make me remember him more instead?

There was this hole in my soul.

He used to fill it.

Then I laughed like a fucking crazy. In the middle of the street. I was screwed. I squatted down and hugged my body, still laughing. My stomach lurched. I could feel the nausea coming up though I knew it wouldn't fucking happen. Because I didn't eat anything since yesterday. I tried to get up but it was so fucking cold. My body was freezing, couldn't move even an inch. I was dying. I hated that it was because of him. Why? Why was I like this? I had much worse. This was nothing. He was nothing.

I closed my eyes and let the tears rolling down. Since when I became this dramatic was beyond me. A pair of arms wrapping around me somehow. "Fancy to meet you here, Isabelle." As soon as I heard that voice, my visions became blurred.

I was in the fucking darkness right away.

My head rested on something soft. My body was surrounded by something warm. I was sure as hell not in the middle of the fucking street. My eyes was open, only to find myself on the comfortable bed in the full white bedroom. I got up and walked into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth with whosoever toothbrush in the vanity, I stripped my clothes and took a shower. It felt so much better.

I grabbed new clothes from my rucksack. A cropped pullover and denim shorts. The clock told me it was three p.m. Goodness, I passed out that long, really? As the smell of coffee hit my nose, I yanked open the bedroom door. Crossing the short hallway, I found that guy busied himself in the kitchen, only in his pajama pants.

"Coffee, my love?" He held out a cup, giving me his best smirk.

"Pete?" I was shocked as shit to see him here.

"Hello to you too, Belle."

I strode toward him in a swift movement. "Don't call me that."

"It's your name." He raised an eyebrow.

"Not anymore."

"It still is."

"What the fuck are you doing in Michigan?"

"Why the fuck were you crying in the middle of the street?" He threw back a question. I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "You know I'll fly across the country for you, right? All you need to do is call me." His tone was softer than before. "What actually happened? Was it about Charlie and Renée?"

"I'm not talking this shit with you." I sat on the stool and sipped my coffee. He handed me a plate of sandwiches.

"When did the last time they visit?"

"Pete..."

"Did they even come to Enzo's funeral?"

"Pete..."

"It's been months for fucks sake."

"Pete!"

"What?" He snapped back.

"Just fucking stop, okay?"

He did. Just like that, that talk was closed. I ate in uncomfortable silence because I could feel his eyes watching me intently. "I don't think I should confess this, but... the sight of you on my bed... God, you have to know I needed a hell lot power to restrain the urge to fuck you. Pass out or not." I rolled my eyes at him. Pete was the biggest fucker in the fuckery world. I didn't get why my parents befriended him.

"Ew, thanks for the warning." He rested his elbows on the breakfast bar, looking straight into my eyes.

"You look so tense." His voice was pure sex. I watched his thumb reach the corner of my mouth, wiping something there before brought it to his lips, sucking it just lightly. "Let me make you feel so fucking good, my love." He leaned in a little.

"How kind of you." I smiled before jumped off the stool, paying him no attention. He groaned. "Can I use your phone?"

"On the coffee table."

I called Seth immediately.

"Hello?"

"Just tell Riley I'm fine."

"Oh, right, that kid." I could heard Pete mutter under his breath.

"Where are you? Who is there?"

"Tell him I say hi!" Pete yelled. I ignored him.

"Somewhere and no one. Is everything alright?"

"Well, yeah. Riley is getting better. But he really annoys the shit out of me, you know, without you here and all." He sighed. "Umm, have you watched the tv?"

"What?"

"Umm..."

"What's wrong, Seth?"

"Billy and Jake... they were reported dead this morning."

"What?" I high-pitched, gathered the attention from Pete.

"Their bodies were so... ugh, only a fucking psychopath who could do that shit. Police hasn't caught the killer though." I laughed bitterly. "It was the crazy guy, wasn't it?"

"No fucking shit."

"Well, speaking of him, I've emailed you some info that I gather about Seveons Brotherhood. Most of them are still rumors. But we know there's a glimpse of the truth in rumors, don't we?"

"I'll check it."

"Okay."

"Bye, Seth."

I grabbed my laptop in the bedroom then back to sit on the couch in the living room. I read Seth's email with full concentration.

He was born in New York, June 20.

He was dead in Chicago, July 15, at the age of thirteen.

He should be twenty eight now.

And about Seveons Brotherhood...

The rumors were:

Was formed fifteen years ago.

Consisted of seven members.

Kai, Orl, Rev, Sky, Foo, Zom, Ivy.

Rev was the leader.

The group would kill for two; challenge and money.

They were so picky to choose their client.

They didn't trust anyone outside the group.

Their motto was "have no mercy."

The group was responsible for assassination ; 1. Colorado Senator. 2. CIA Agents. 3. Saudi Arabian Prince. 4. Russian spy. 5. Prime Minister of China. 6. CERN physicist. 7. Sicilian Mafioso. 8. Israeli Ambassador to US. 9. Supreme Leader of Iran. 10. Ukrainian Oligarch. 11. Wife of North Korean Leader. 12. Former President of US' Daughter.

And many more.

Since three years ago there was no significant activity from this group.

Some said they were on hiatus.

Some said they split up.

Some said they were killed.

They disappeared. Just like that.

I inhaled sharply and closed my laptop.

"Hacking government's secret files again?" Pete's head poked from behind.

"I doubt government even know they ever existed."

He frowned. "Existed? You believe they don't exist anymore?" I cursed for my stupidity. There was no way in hell I told him that I knew one of its members, the only remaining member, had killed the rest.

"You know them?" I turned to him and put my best curious mask. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Please. Everybody who walks on this earth knows this group. We just don't have anything to prove their existence." There. Something was up.

"Is there anything that I should know?" He shifted his eyes toward the window.

"No." He had to be crazy if he thought I bought his shit.

"What is it?" I pressed. He sighed loudly.

"The murder of Cosa Nostra kingpin..." The realization hit me.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Um..."

"I was there, you know." He finally met my gaze. I failed to act indifferent. "They did kill him. There were many who died. I was coma for weeks." He laughed nervously when he saw my expression. He knew I was always uncomfortable with this kind of conversation. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Well, now that I'm here, let's have some party, shall we?" He said, trying to lighten the mood. "Wait me up." He winked at me before disappeared in his bedroom.

He appeared minutes later with jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. We left the apartment at eight, going to only God knows where. He was still driving his old Mustang. I wondered why he didn't get rid of it. But he wouldn't find me complaining as long as there was a cigarette tucked between my lips. The car came to an abrupt stop in front of some club I had never been before. It was in the middle of nowhere. I expected it to be empty inside. But, no. It was so fucking loud and crowded and every wall in this club screamed joy. Pete gave me a knowing smirk.

"What do you want to drink?"

"What? Is it part of your attempt to get into my skirt?" I tilted my head.

"Nice guess." He laughed.

"Appletini, please."

"I'll be right back."

Pete went to order the drinks while I made my way toward the dance floor. Hands in the air, hips swayed to the music, I was already in my own world. It had been like forever since the last time I tasted the dance floor. I had a minute or two before some men approached to join. They irritated me to the core as they stained my tiny freedom. I stepped aside before they could grab or made any physical contact with me. Pete was still waiting for our drinks, so I chose to go to the backdoor to smoke a cigarette. I was calm as soon as the nicotine filled my system.

The sound of giggle killed all of it.

I diverted my eyes from my combat boots.

To where that sound came.

I regretted it right away.

There was a couple.

Making out in the dark alley.

The woman had her legs wrapped around the man's waist, with her back against the wall.

She was blonde...

Shit.

Blue eyes...

Double shit.

Our eyes met.

She smirked.

Triple shit.

Icy.

I switched my focus to the man instead.

Big fucking mistake.

Because I knew it too well.

That body.

The look from the back.

I felt like I choked out.

Or being crashed by some meteors.

It was him.

Psycho.

* * *

**Cosa Nostra = Sicilian Mafia.**

**And Pete was an associate.**

**I have said that Bella hated criminals, right? That was why she was uncomfortable when Pete talked about his work.**

**For who is wondering, yeah, Pete really had a feeling for her since long time ago and she didn't respond because, well, she couldn't be with a criminal. So she was with Riley instead.**

MIDTERM IS COMING I'M SO STRESSED OUT.


	18. Chapter 18

**"I won't cry myself to sleep like a sucker. I won't cry myself to sleep if I do I'll die. Now you fall asleep with another. Damn you."**

**-Damn You, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

My cigarette fell in slow fucking motion.

My fingers that used to be hold it curled info a fist.

Oh, this was really happening, wasn't it? Psycho was fucking that bitch. It had been, what, forty hours after our separation and here he was, making out in the dark alley with someone's else. Not that I expected him to be gloomy and all, he wasn't that kind of guy, but still... Fuck. Now I felt so fucking silly for crying as if I just lost my goddamn half.

Well, probably, I was.

Shit, what?

Was my mind just losing its mind?

Psycho was nothing more than a tiny dust in my life. He didn't have any effect on me. I replayed that mantra over and over again in my head. He didn't deserve my tears, my concern. Life taught me better. The moment when I cried so fucking hard because of him was definitely a fucking slip. I was just too wrapped up with emotion at that time. It wasn't me. The real me was... I stopped the train of my thoughts as psycho started to realize that icy focused on something over his shoulder.

Then the fucker followed her gaze, turning his head slightly. But it was enough for me to see that bitch's lipstick smear all over his lips. And it was enough for him to find who was standing behind him. The shock on his face was almost comical. He looked like a kid that just got caught of stealing the apple from neighbor's tree. If only it was that simple. I stood still on my feet as I watched his pupils dilate extremely wide. Surprised so much, huh? Good. He let go icy almost immediately. Unfortunately the wall was there to support her. It would be more fun if she was falling to the ground, though.

The corner of my mouth curled up into a wicked smirk. Why I could do that was beyond me.

"B-baby?" How dare he called me that after what I saw? He seemed like he was debating if it was a dream or real one. "Is that really you?" Okaaay, he was definitely high. And a mess. I mean, look at his face... his hair... clothes? Damn, he was still as handsome as I remembered. Although his face told the universe that he just had the rough day, it did nothing to lessen his perfection. He was wearing his usual clothing. The one that always made every woman's knees buckle. White t-shirt that showed how unbelievable his torso was. Jeans that hang low on his hips... black boots... I was fucking dying.

"Is this really me?" I asked him back, satisfied to get him confused as fuck. He seemed like he wanted to pull out his unruly hair off his head. "Am I just an illusion?"

"Fuck! Tell me it's you." His voice sounded so fucking pathetic in my own ear. Icy even winced.

"Do you think of me lately?" I tilted my head a little. It would be a lie if I said I hadn't already known the answer. I mean, looking at him like this, it only meant one thing. He handled thing no better than me.

"Every single second." He said without missing a beat.

"Then you already know the answer." I shrugged nonchalantly. Yeah, baby, it was easier to consider me as illusion right now. He began to panic. I thought he would step forward and reach me, but he stayed where the hell he was. Afraid I disappeared before he even did anything.

"No, no, no, please..." He begged. I was so fucking sure he was ready to drop to his knees anytime I asked.

If only I didn't find him here like this, I would be so moved. Yeah, all that ran through my head right now was he kissed that bitch, touched her... fucked her... Screw them both. They might go to hell for all I cared. I would send icy by myself. And psycho... well... wait, he hadn't tasted my revenge yet, right?

"What do you want?" There was no burden in my voice. I wondered how I could sound like I was just talking about the weather.

"Don't leave me." His tone was so desperate, much to the opposite.

"You left me." I stated firmly, looked him in the eye.

"You made me." He was torn. Icy was watching the drama that we built in silence. "Please, baby... stay." I could tell he was about to cry in minutes. Mmmm, meanwhile my tears had been dried...

Goddamn, look at him, silly. There he was, begging you like his life was dependent on it. And here you were, putting your selfish soul so high to the sky.

Well, he didn't know what he was saying. I was sure he would forget this in the morning. He was higher than my selfish soul, remember?

"You've made your choice." I said lightly. As if it didn't crush me.

"No..."

"So I'll choose mine, okay?"

He knew what I would fucking choose because after that, he was like I just stole his brain or something.

Icy was staring at us intently. I wouldn't blame her if she thought we were the most crazy people she had ever met. Psycho had succeeded to make me join him in his dark underworld, dragging me into his psychopathic mind and soul. I was poisoned. He dropped a black stain to my white. And it was spreading wider and wider until mine got all covered. He was all over me. He was here and there. He was wherever my eyes landed. He was wherever my mind flied. He was inside of me, filled me right on my system. He was killing me yet keeping me alive. His poison had its own remedy.

But looking at how he was right now, the world probably would think I was the one who poisoned him.

Hmm... did I?

"No, no, no, please!" He pleaded and yelled at the same time. But it had already been decided.

"Goodbye... Edward." I managed to give him a smile. The weakest one.

"NO! Baby, no!"

I was gone before he could make a move. Back inside the club, Pete met me half way, handed my drink with the furrow between his eyebrows. I drained my glass in one gulp. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Something's wrong?" Oh, everything was.

I gave him the empty glass, keeping my face as blank as possible.

"Nope. It's just quiet boring here, don't you think?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. But, fortunately he didn't press any further.

"Where do you want to be then?"

"Where do you want to take me?" I threw back a question. And of course his answer was so fucking predictable.

"Bed?" He cocked his eyebrow suggestively. I rolled my eyes right away.

"I'll just wait you in the car, okay?"

He joined me three minutes later. The Mustang was pulled out of the parking lot in no time. I lit my last cigarette from the pack and took a long drag, letting the smoke fill the air in the smooth puff. "You know exactly what I'm thinking right now, sweetheart?" Pete was the first who killed the silence, some devilish grin playing across his lips. No need to be a mind reader to see what he was up to.

"Not gonna happen." I sang.

"Oh, Honey Bee, you just ruined my fantasy." He said, pretended to get hurt.

"Really?" I closed my eyes intentionally, inhaling the nicotine deeply before blowing it in pure ecstasy. All in my best seductive way.

"Such a fucking tease." He groaned. I burst into laughter. He kept driving for another minute before parking his Mustang on the side of the road in front of some big house.

"Where are we?" I frowned as I took a look of my surroundings. He got out of the car. My feet followed suit.

"Let's get you the real smoke, shall we?" He beckoned me to hand over the cigarette. I watched it dead under his right shoe.

"Oh, still trying to reach the goal, I see." We were walking side by side across the lawn.

"You deserve something stronger, you know." The main door wasn't locked. Once we were in, I found all hallways and rooms were full of people. I couldn't even step without bumping another.

"College party? Are you fucking serious?" I raised my voice against the deafening music that was blaring in the house.

"What? We're not that old." He chuckled.

"I'm not. But you are."

"Oh, it's not the first time you hurt my feeling, Belle." We reached another room. And this room had some weeds on the table. Pete went straight to his prey. No one in the room was sober enough to notice who we were. My gaze followed as he barely brought the joint he just made to his lips. I wondered if it tasted as delicious as it looked. He glanced at me before taking his first drag. The smoke was beautifully drifted out of his mouth. I was watching it in awe. "C'mere, my love." He patted the couch beside him for me to sit. I was there instantly.

I kind of hoped that Pete would hand me the joint. My hand itched to snatch it. Of course, the asshole didn't take a hint. Or he was just so fucking happy to see me in agony? No idea. I couldn't take my eyes off him when his lips was back to wrap the joint, taking the second drag. His eyelids was shut unconsciously. The moment he breathed out into mid-air, I had already had enough. It was clear as day that the fucker did it on purpose.

"Will you give me a try?" I huffed as he hummed in enjoyment.

"Just a second." He held up a finger to me as he took another drag. But this time his palm brought my face closer to his. Our lips were merely inches away. I was surprised I didn't find it uncomfortable. Looking sexier than ever, Pete blew the smoke from his mouth to mine. I accepted all of it greedily. Fucking finally.

"Good God..." The bitch felt just like I imagined.

"I know, right?"

A couple of puffs later, I was off to the farthest planet, giggling uncontrollably. Thanks to the sweet little bitch, I forgot the rest of the world. Especially that unexpected encounter in the dark alley. Hell, for the fucking first time ever, my mind didn't take psycho as its priority. He had been buried somewhere. I could feel myself snuggle to Pete's body as he dropped his arm over my shoulder. That was unwitting movement, really. He felt so warm and solid and... right the fuck here. After all these bleak hours, I thought I had the right to light some candles now. Perhaps, it was the time. Or not. Ugh, I didn't know.

"Careful, honey. Don't start what you can't finish." I had no idea what he was saying until I looked down to find my hand sneak into his shirt. Shit, seriously? Yeah, of course my hand seemed to have its own mind because instead of stopping, it stroke his toned abs tenderly. He grabbed both of my hands abruptly only to pull me toward him. Our eyes met and they were so fucking intense. I didn't think at all when I closed the distance between us, crashing my mouth to his. No psycho, no icy, it was only me and him.

I threw my leg over his side so I was straddling him. He groaned as his hard dick was rubbed against my center.

"Mmmhhh..."

"Holy mother..."

"So good..." I mumbled on his lips.

"I give you one last chance to back out, sweetheart." He grunted on my neck.

"And why will I do that?" I panted, didn't even stop rocking my hips.

"To humiliate me? I don't fucking know."

"Cute." I bit his bottom lip and tugged it a little. He cursed under his breath, making me giggle like a goddamn teenager.

"Cute? Oh, let me tell you what is cute." His other hand gripped my hips to guide my movement while he gave me some steady thrusts. My giggles was replaced by moans immediately. What the other choice I had? "There. That... was... cute..." He grumbled.

"Pete!" I cried out.

"Yeah?" His smirk was so clear.

"I need... I need..." I writhed above him, reminded him that he still had me by my wrists. He remembered. He tightened his grip instead. "Feel... I need to feel you."

"Mmm-hmm?" His tongue was all over my lips.

"God... ahhh..." Just as my hips was gonna grind against his harder, I felt a pair of big hands on my waist. Before I knew, I was yanked backward by the big hands owner and falling right on my ass. "What in the hell..." The stranger went straight to Pete who instinctively raised from the couch. He wasn't fast enough, though. Because then, I could hear something hit something. Which was likely the fist against the jaw. The stranger stormed relentlessly I was almost sure he was being possessed by a fucking demon.

Wait.

Wait wait wait.

It was... fuck.

Tell me I was just being delusional.

Really, how COULD he be here?

There, standing with all of his glory, the father of all the devils, psycho.

Thank God Pete recovered quickly. After the second punch, he pushed him off his body and hit back. Everyone in the room stepped aside, obviously didn't want to be involved. "What the fuck is your problem, asshole?!" Pete snapped as there was enough distance between them. They both were breathing hard.

"Keep your dirty fucking hands off my girl!" Psycho snarled, claiming his territory. It would so fucking hot if the situation was different. He wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth by the sleeve of his white t-shirt. I didn't know if it was the weed or I was just so fucking nasty, but I had the urge to lick his lips clean. The fucker really knew how to bind a soul.

"Your girl? What the fu..." Pete didn't have a chance to finish his words because psycho came back to attack his face. They got into serious fight, throwing punches after punches at each other. Psycho was on the floor now with Pete hovering, assaulted him. It was about the time he got the real opponent.

But he wouldn't be awarded Killer of the Year if he gave up easily, right? Well, not that award fucking existed...

When psycho finally got free from Pete's grasp, he grabbed him by the collar, banging Pete's head against the floor millions time until he was satisfied. "You're fucking dead, dickhead!" He roared on Pete's face. "You heard me?! I sure as fuck will fucking kill you!" Pete groaned because of the pain. It was a trick, alright. Because then, he managed to shove psycho. Hard. He was turning the tables.

Pete showered him kisses by his fist. Psycho tried to dodge them but failed miserably. If only he wasn't high, perhaps it would be a little different. Now, Pete had his hand wrapped around his neck.

"Too bad it won't happen, huh?" He hissed spitefully. Psycho was hardly breathing. "Any last words?"

I watched him in awe as he smirked instead of the situation. All gone the trace of anger. He was so fucking crazy. What was he thinking?

"I should have killed you at that time." There. Those words and Pete stopped on his track, loosening his grip unwittingly. What the hell happened? "I didn't think you would survive, really. You got it really bad." This tone was calmer than he had ever been since he barged in. "Did you suffer enough?" Pete's eyes were the coldest I had ever witnessed. "How long did you need to recover?" I shivered at the tension. "Months?"

"You couldn't be..."

"Yeah, small world, isn't it?"

It was only about nanoseconds for them to pick up their guns and aim them toward each other's head. Everyone in the room gasped loudly. "Stop it, you two!" Thank fucking God, I found my voice in the right time. They stopped themselves for pulling the fucking trigger as they heard me yelling.

"You know him, my love?" Pete gritted his teeth. I could see his jaw clenching tightly. He was so fucking angry with me.

"I can explain..."

"She's mine." Psycho growled, cutting me off.

"Is it true?" He couldn't have been scarier.

"Pete..." My voice caught him off the guard. I hated that psycho used this opportunity to hit his head with the back of Beretta, knocking him on the cold floor. He was unconscious right away. I gaped in disbelief.

Everybody was taking a step back as psycho got up on his feet. No one had the nerve to say or do anything. Because they were aware a small error could get them killed. I could tell they forced themselves to be as sober as possible. As psycho cracked his neck, everyone shuddered on his action. His bruises made him more feared. I had never seen him like this before. Bruised, ruthless, predacious, abusive... God, he was so fucking... sexy.

When his emeralds found my eyes, I was done. They penetrated me in the wicked way. Nothing was important now. Not even my friend on the cold floor. He shot me a fiery look, approached me like a fucking predator. His knuckles caressed my face soothingly. I swore I could hear his moan when our skin touched. "We still have the unfinished business."

* * *

**The longest chapter so far!**

**Midterm will start on Monday, thank you for the supports! :)**

**Read my other story if you have time ;)**

**I love you :***


	19. Chapter 19

**"Hit me and it felt like a kiss. You know it hurts so good when you do me like this."**

**-Beautiful Player, Queen Lana Del Rey**

* * *

There.

I could fucking feel it. The strong pull... unspoken longing... inevitable hunger... Those emeralds told me he could feel it too. I didn't know how, but they were much sober this time. His fingers twitched, itching to touch more. I resisted the same urge. That, just that light graze and I was fucking dead. His skin burned the life out of me, sent me straight to the sweetest hell. We were staring at each other, screaming in hush. Depressed gazes... detained desires... imprisoned souls... we were screwed up together.

He trailed his fingertips lower, brushing my jaw... neck... shoulder... arm... to the slightest. Circling my wrist with his knuckles sickeningly slowly before giving it a soft grip. Emeralds hypnotized me into oblivion. He brought the other hand to my face. His thumb wiped across my lips. I parted them almost immediately. He pinched the bottom one lightly before drawing his middle finger along my nose. These simple acts left the trace of fire all over my body. But the spell was suddenly broken as he dragged me out of the room. Our tender moments gone with the wind.

"Get the fuck away fr..."

"You choose the wrong time to test my patience, you know." He cut off. Deadly tone? Ugh, got used to it.

"I'm not leaving Pete." I tried my best to break loose. He tried his best to hold me still. This was our usual game. I kind of missed it, actually. Forty hours or so without him was just so fucking... dull. I wondered if he missed it too.

"You are." He hissed.

"What the fuck do you... ow!" The next thing I knew, my back was pushed against the side of some black SUV. How hard? Well... you guessed. His hands were on my shoulders. I didn't realize we had been outside until now. There was this sharp sting on the back of my head which hurt like a bitch. I closed my eyes when everything started spinning.

"He's lucky I didn't shoot his ass... yet." He growled on my ear and mumbled the last part. I was too fucking dizzy to care.

"You're the one who's lucky... boy." I tapped his jaw, right in the place where that sexy bruise was displayed, and jabbed it a little. Okay, maybe a lot. Because after that, he slapped my fingers. A crooked grin was playing on my lips.

"Who is he?" I knew I should have been frightened or peed in my pants finding how angry he was right now. But again, I was over that phase.

"I just wanted to ask the same question." Shrugged like an innocent I was before sliding my palms down his perfect-sculptured chest. Felt so fucking good...

"You know him."

"You met him."

"Right. In Sicily." My eyes shot up to his. "He was a tough motherfucker to get rid of, I admit." I was very aware he was watching my expression. "Even our target was much easier."

"Oh, he's always the last to finish." I blurted out. That black tinted SUV's window assaulted my head. Again. He caught the double meaning of my words. Little did he know...

"What the fuck does it mean?" He gritted teeth, beyond furious. His hands went to clench my upper arms. I didn't expect myself to giggle. I mean, why would I, right? But I did. Because I was fucking silly and still a little bit high and... happy. Well, the pain told me he was here, you know. Like, really here. Not with some skank named Rose or whoever. He was with me.

Shit, what was I saying? Alrighttttt, someone was fucking my mind again.

Whatever. Just don't mind those pathetic sentences.

"What the fuck do you think it means?" I asked back mildly.

"Don't play dumb with me." He warned. The dizziness was back, attacking me with no mercy. I winced unconsciously. Holy mother of angels...

"Uh, I don't get you, Edward." I slurred. And now I felt like I had no weight. Crap, were my feet even on the ground? "Wait, when do I? You forever confuse the hell out of me."

"Say it to yourself. Do you know he is a goddamn mobster?"

"Yes?"

"Then why in the hell are you with him?!" He roared like the king of the jungle. I almost giggled again. "I'm not your fucking toy, baby." I was yanked toward him. Our chest was touching and the sparks we knew too well were burning our skin into ashes. "So don't treat me like one." He yell-whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and rested my head on his chest. "Have you ever thought how hot you are when you're being possessive like this?" God, where did it come from? His grips on my waist brought me sinking deeper into his body. "I want you." Still no filter... I lazily drew a circle on his skin with my finger. He inhaled sharply. "You have no idea how fucking needy I am right now." I tiptoed to kiss his Adam's apple. Well, maybe grazing my teeth a bit, making him gulp loudly. "Why are we here anyway? We should be in bed or somewhere..." I looked up only to meet those dangerous eyes, dark with lust. "Are you done interrogating?" The corner of my lips twitched as I found his eyes get darker.

The passenger door beside me was pulled open.

"Get in." He ordered huskily. Bossy... yummy...

I crawled on to the seat without thinking. The car was pushed to the limit as soon as he was behind the steering wheel. I barely closed the door. Let alone the seat belt. I gazed out, counting the street lights. Until they all disappeared, replaced by the light of the night itself. After five minutes or so, I became impatient. This ride would likely take forever. Meanwhile I was burning inside...

My eyes shifted to his body. So fucking touchable... I didn't know what came to my mind, but I leaned into him, slipping my hands through his shirt. One was running along his toned abs while the other was reaching his back. "What are you..."

"Pull over."

He did. I scrambled over his lap before the car even stopped. There wasn't enough space for us but I just didn't care. Neither did he. Our lips were crashing in the meanest way. I raised my knees just a little and grabbed the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss. Not to mention I was grinding shamelessly against his dick... We pulled away as we had no breath left. I panted on his neck. And suddenly I felt cold, only for a moment before it was warm again. My back hit the backseat and I giggled uncontrollably as I realized he had carried me.

I was so gone to the wonderland.

He peeled off his shirt. Hovering over me after he parted my legs with his knee. I pulled him down until his mouth was back to mine. His hands were tangled on my hair while mine was running back and forth from his shoulder blades to his lower back. We stopped only to remove my cloth, leaving me half naked beneath him. Black bra and denim shorts. His eyes were clouded by hunger, twinkling wickedly. His face was buried on my neck right away.

At this point, I would give him anything.

My hands wandered around till they reached his jeans, touching his Beretta by accident. He froze as I tucked it out. As soon as it was in my hand, he put a little distance between us. He looked down on me, but didn't say anything. I eyed the gun upside down, silly grin on my swollen lips. He was watching warily as I drew it under nose. Closing my eyes briefly when I sniffed.

"Now you have your... two favorite things spread before you." Smearing the tip across my right cheek to the corner of the mouth... "Uh, wait, I'm on the list, right?" Along my jaw, up to my temple... He just nodded. Slowly. "Alright then." Horizontally to my forehead... "So." Down to my nose, skipping my mouth to my chin... "Which one will you take first?" I smirked this time. He didn't see it, though. Those emeralds were too busy following every movement of his gun. Which was now grazing my collarbone. I slid it lower sloppily, teasingly.

"I can't choose. You both are equally dangerous." His voice was thick of lust.

"Really?"

"For sure."

"You love danger."

"I am."

"So... you love us, like, equally?" I fiddled the gun just below the line of my bra. His eyes never left it.

"Maybe."

"Liar." The tip was circling around my bare midriff.

"Excuse me?"

"You love me more." Definitely weed's speaking.

"You think so?" His lips curled up slightly.

"It's obvious you do." I said, smugly.

"Hmmm..."

"Though I sometimes doubt it." I grumbled.

"Huh?"

"I don't trust you."

"Me neither."

"What? I've never been with anyone since ... you."

"Didn't seem like it a while ago." He muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't fuck him." I used the Beretta to poke his chest. "Or anyone."

"We both know it would possibly happen if I didn't show." His anger began to boil. I didn't believe we were back to this zone.

"It was just a kiss."

"What do you think I am? Blind?" He pushed my sides, making me slump deeper to the leather seat. "I hate seeing you touching him, or anyone, that way."

"Says the man whom I found making out in the dark alley." I didn't know what I said until they actually came out of my mouth. Eyes widened in realization. "You're the one who fucks around!" My voice reached the highest pitch. He looked anywhere but me. Then, just like that, it was plain as day. "You DID fuck her." I was like being struck by the thunder. But on the other hand, I was amazed my voice wasn't shaky. He said nothing. I shoved him off my body. His back hit the door handle. "You're the king of bastards." I spat spitefully.

"You were the one who wanted us to end." He snarled. Eyes narrowed.

I laughed. Humorlessly.

"How many?"

"What?"

"You know what." The fucker irritated me to no end. Just as he opened his mouth to dodge my question, I cut in. "The other whores you fucked, asshole. I know that cold bitch wasn't the only one."

He was silent. When I thought he wouldn't answer, he said it.

"Five."

It was like the veins in my system were fucking exploding. In the same time.

"Tell me where you met them." Was all I could manage.

"Why?"

"I just wanna pay a visit." I shrugged before adding lowly. "They deserve death."

He gaped. For a split second. "I've already... taken care of it."

"You killed them?"

"Yes."

"And Rose?" He was tight-lipped. "Oh, wanna keep her around, don't ya?"

"You know it's not like that."

"I know nothing." I snapped.

"I was afraid, okay?" He bit back. "And they were nothing compared to you."

"You mean the sex?"

"Jesus Christ, baby, I just lost you! Of course one thing that I wanted to fucking do back then was drowning you to the bottom of my mind." He defended himself. "And it's not about the sex. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm fucking aware you're the best I've ever had..." Ew, thanks? "But, it's just... you affect me more that I can handle."

"You're disgusting." He cringed at my tone.

"Baby, I..."

"You, like, what, slept with six whores and when I almost got one, you totally went this apeshit." I scoffed.

"I won't ever let you..."

"You're a selfish bastard, aren't you?"

"I am." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I fucking hate you."

"I deserve it."

"Where is that cold bitch now?"

"Rose? Umm... I don't know. Our apartment?" The word 'our' sounded so loud in my ears.

"What? You live with her?" I was so sure my lungs would collapse anytime soon if I kept screaming like this.

"Good God, baby, Em, Al, and Jas are there as well." He had the nerve to roll his eyes in this fucked-up situation.

"Bring me there."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Kill her."

"You don't do crimes." He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Doesn't mean I don't have a capability to do it." I glared.

"Then what? I mean, after you kill her."

"Don't know. The next may be you."

"Can't wait."

"You killed Jake and Billy." I said out of nowhere.

"I did."

"Why?"

"They just deserved it." He copied my line.

"You don't have the right..."

"I do. When it comes to you, I have every right." He stated firmly.

"You have no idea how bad I want to kill you right now."

"Do it when you're sober. It's been a long night. You seem to need a rest."

"You have to be kidding me..."

"I'm serious. Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

I didn't have time to complain because as soon as he moved to the driver seat, I dozed off to the dreamland. He was right, I was so fucking tired. I didn't know how long I passed out. By the time I woke up, I found myself laying on the shitty-but-not-too-shitty bed. My head was so fucking heavy, like I was carrying a bowling ball right there or something. I rolled over, unintentionally bumping against his body. He wore nothing but boxers. I was tempted to brush my fingers across his tattooed-chest.

I did.

And he woke up abruptly.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up.

"Motel. Sorry, the best I could get." He rubbed his face before glancing at me, raking those piercing greens all over my body, taking me wholly.

"I'm hungry."

He replied three seconds later.

"Me too." His voice was hoarse. Greens turned to blacks. We were looking at each other intently. The room seemed so hot now. The burning... the craving... I swore there was this fire dancing in his eyes. I wondered if there was in mine too.

It sure as hell was.

Everything happened in the speed of the light afterwards. I didn't know who started first. It was like we were moving at the same time.

I palmed his face. He grabbed the underside of my thighs. I was pinned beneath him. He gravitated toward me. I captured his lips on mine. He lifted my legs up to his waist. I clung onto his shoulders. He was busy searching for friction. I moaned breathlessly between the kiss. He drew his sinful talented mouth down to my neck. I scratched his back. He sucked hard. I squirmed. He squeezed my ass. I arched my back. He thrust faster. I tugged his hair. He let go of my neck with a wet pop. I threw my head back to the pillow. He nibbled the flesh right under my chin. I whimpered. He moved lower to nip my hard nipple. I shrieked. He stopped only to pull down my cloth right with the bra. I bit my lip. He blew out some air across my skin. I flied in ecstasy. He stuck out his tongue to lick whatever picked his interest. I held back a moan.

Our movements were becoming frantic. Our breaths were getting short. Our need was reaching its peak.

I found my release straight away. He followed right after. His body crashed mine. I didn't mind at all. He rested his head on my chest. Just then the door was knocked. None of us responded.

"You guys done? Can I come in now?" Someone's voice echoed from outside. Rich of smirk, I could tell. "Oh, come on, man, you'll need your strength."

"Fuck you, Jas." He shouted, muffled by my skin, before getting up, kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry, baby, I kind of asked that asshole to send us some food and clothes."

Just like that, he walked across the room, straight to the door. Bare chest, unruly hair, messy boxers, and all. God, I bet he still smelled like sex. This guy had no shame. The door was yanked open, revealing the blonde guy in another side, grinning devilishly.

* * *

**So... yeah.**

**I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Thank you for waiting, reading, and reviewing.**

**I love you so much :***


End file.
